Realm Sailor Scouts, A Dream Come True -Book One
by retardedo
Summary: A new enemy has appeared on the 'real world' this time. Scout's from Japan, even the Starlights from Kinmoku, are finding the legendary Realm scouts to fightt the enemy. Is this all a dream? PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!It's really good, I hope^^;.
1. Appearance

Realm Sailor Scouts, A Dream Come True  
  
By Moon Venus-Chan  
  
This is the longest story I've ever typed up. I just make the plot up while I type, also^^;;( Well, not really. I think about what to write for the story before I type). Also, the chapters may seem a little short, but I have lots of things to type, and I want it to keep organized.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the Realm Sailor Scouts. But you cannot take them because they are actual people.  
  
Chapter 1: Appearance  
  
All alone.... she is all alone. Her parents went to Vietnam for 3 weeks, her sister is in Irvine, studying. It was summer, so all her friends went on a vacation, well, almost all, it's a coincidence. Her cousins, Andrea And Claire Went on a vacation also, but her other favorite cousins, Jennifer and Julie isn't.  
  
But they live so far away, and her parents aren't home, so they don't come often.  
  
2 days have already passed already, and she hasn't done anything except go on the Internet, watch T.V., do her homework her mom gave her, and practice piano.  
  
She was like bored to death.  
  
Then, something happened one night, a night that changed her personality  
  
including her whole life.  
  
Kristina was in her bed; still awake at 2:06 A.m.She couldn't sleep usually like the other two nights.  
  
But this night was different.  
  
She could feel some kind of energy, but how could she? Was it really easy to feel energy? Sense it, I guess....She thought. She finally chose to ignore it.  
  
She looked to the left of her room. There was a glass door, to the entrance of a small balcony. Up in the sky was pitch black sprinkled with million of stars, shining brightly. And in the center,  
  
was the Moon.  
  
The Moon showing it's brilliant glow, reflected by the Sun. Again, she felt great energy, but coming from the Moon.  
  
Suddenly, as she was looking out the window, she saw a few dark figures she couldn't make out,  
  
jumping really fast followed by another figure and they were shooting each other  
  
with lasers?  
  
She kept on watching they figures, too terrified to move or wonder who they were.  
  
Then the figures seemed to be hit by the lasers. And they  
  
were coming closer.... and closer...and closer and-  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They broke through the glass door!!! It was like slow motion.  
  
The mysterious figures...with their backs flying  
  
through the balcony's glass door.... Kristina, covering her eye's and ears  
  
at the same time.... hearing the figure's screaming...  
  
They landed on Kristina's bed with a huge smackdown.  
  
Kristina flicked on the light. What she saw almost made her run like they're was no tomorrow.  
  
She tried to choke out the words"S..Sailor..Star Healer.....??Su-per Sailor...Uranus?  
  
S..s..sailor Ju-pi...ter????"  
  
The torn shredded bloody, by the glass, and the ripped clothes were a horrible sight.  
  
"What?" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
Suddenly more sailor scouts came in.  
  
"Are you alright?"one of them said.  
  
"Sailor Mercury?!"  
  
"Who are you?!?" Another one said.  
  
"Sailor Chibi moon?!"  
  
"Waitaminute, how you'd know us?"  
  
"Sailor moon?!?!?!"  
  
"The enemy's coming!!" Sailor Uranus And Sailor Pluto grabbed Kristina, and dragged her out of the room.  
  
They rushed downstairs and out the door, too fast that Kristina can't say what they're doing.  
  
The "enemy"was already out in front of the door waiting for the Sailor scouts.  
  
"I won't let you go away of taking the one who will imprison us!!" it yelled, charging the attack at them.  
  
The one who will imprison us?!?!? Kristina thought.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!"Sailor Mars shot a fire arrow at the monster.  
  
This isn't real.Kristina thought.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" Sailor Venus threw a heart at it.  
  
It's a dream.... thought Kristina, although she kinda wished it wasn't.  
  
''STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!"  
  
Sailor Moon finished the monster off.  
  
They all turned toward Kristina.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were sorry for breaking your glass door," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"......................"  
  
"How'd you know about us though?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"....................."  
  
"Hello???" Star Healer said.  
  
"...................." Kristina bit her lip.  
  
"Are--"Tuxedo Mask started.  
  
"OKAY!!"Kristina suddenly exploded "Just!.just let me think about something!!"  
  
With that, she walked several steps from them, sat down on the  
  
freezing cement, and stared off into the dark, starry sky.  
  
The scouts just stared*Weird.....*  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Kristina finally stood up.  
  
"I know.... this is the most realistic dream I've ever had! Although it's weird that I've realized that in the middle of a dream.  
  
and you guys and your powers look pretty real..."  
  
"This isn't a dream. We are real, and we're standing right in front of you,"  
  
Sailor Saturn Said.  
  
"Whatever," Kristina gave a nervous shrug.  
  
* * * * 


	2. Close encouters

Chapter 2: Close Encounters.  
  
Kristina squirmed in her bed, She was awake, but she kept her eyes kept shut.  
  
She kept on thinking about her dream. It was  
  
weird, but she liked all of her Sailor Moon dreams, especially this one, it seemed real.  
  
Then she felt someone bending over her.  
  
Kristina pulled her bed sheet over half of face, eyes still shut.  
  
Then, she heard voices.  
  
'She practically went out, even I can't sleep that well..."  
  
"Shhh....you're going to wake her up..."  
  
Kristina's eye's suddenly popped up. She quickly sat up straight in her bed, and saw two little girls standing beside her bed.  
  
One had fluffy pink hair and the other one had short black hair.  
  
It was Rini and Hotaru.  
  
"Goodmorning, sleepyhead!!"Thay greeted.  
  
Kristina sucked in her breath"Auuuuggghh!!!"  
  
Kristina jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
She quickly closed the door behind her.  
  
There, stood Lita, looking at herself in the mirror and try different hairstyles on her hair,  
  
"Hi," She said.  
  
"Auuuuggghh!!"  
  
Kristina swung open the door and rushed past Rini and Hotaru.  
  
Her first room that came in mind was the bonus room.  
  
She flew across the hall and screeched in the bonus room.  
  
There, she saw Serena, Mina, and Amy playing games on her PlayStation.  
  
Then she saw Raye, Setsuna, Taiki, Yaten, and Darien (yes, Taiki and Darien!)  
  
were playing that soccer board game.  
  
"Yes!! Dahahaha!! I finally broke the tie!Now-"Raye started.  
  
"Aauuugghh!!"Kristina was running out of breath.  
  
"Hey..you almost made me lose....!"Mina shouted.  
  
Kristina, turned around, tripped, and rushed out the door. Everyone just stared.  
  
Kristina rushed out the hallway, and suddenly felt like she needed to go to her parent's room for some reason, so she did anyway. She flew in the room, and what Kristina saw made her rub her eyes really roughly.  
  
Seiya was watching football (In the morning..? oh well) He was yelling at the screen as if he's in a real game.  
  
"You idiot!!Pass the--"He shouted at the screen.  
  
"Auuuugggghhhhh!!!!!!"  
  
He turned around to see only a ball of smoke.  
  
While running down the stairs, Kristina stopped.  
  
She heard a nice, soft music coming from the living room. A duet of a violin and piano.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were playing a nice soft melody, with their eyes closed.  
  
Kristina just sat on the marble steps, resting her chin on her hands, listening right there in her skinny pajamas.  
  
Haruka looked in the corner of eye and stopped, along with Michiru.  
  
"Were you doing all that yelling?"Haruka asked. 


	3. Anarchy in the house

Chapter 3: Anarchy in The house.  
  
"Sorry!!" Kristina said quickly.  
  
"Since you're already calm, we need to talk about something."Michiru laid down the violin.  
  
".........huh?Oh, AHH--!"Someone put a hand over her mouth.  
  
""Can you please stop yelling?I'm getting a headache,"Raye let go of Kristina.  
  
Kristina looked behind her. Everyone was there.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!"She practically spat out.  
  
"Calm down!" Rini said.  
  
"Okayokayokayokay.I'll just....sit on the cold marble.....and listen as if I'm in school.......  
  
and believe this is real......."Kristina closed her eyes shut, mumbling to herself.  
  
"Good. Now we need to tell you why we're here." said Luna.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hmmm.....have you been making comics?" asked Diana.  
  
".........yeah."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, nodding.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Are they about sailor scouts?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT??!!"  
  
"Calm down, already, geez!" Yaten put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"No, YOU shut up, kay?!I know your going to start that prissy attitude,  
  
so get on over with it!!" Kristina shaked an accusing finger at Yaten.  
  
"Hey, how'd you know about my Yaten's attitude?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR YATEN!!!!" Yaten roared.  
  
Setsuna continued,"The scouts....you drew down, came from the far Realm of the Universe, if I'm not correct?"  
  
"Okay, now your really scaring the heck out of me. First of all, you are here and you do not exist, but your standing right there. Second of all, they are called Realm Sailor Scouts and-"  
  
"They exist" Serena interrupted quietly.  
  
"Oh...my...."  
  
##SLAM!!!!#  
  
'Knockknocknocknock....' "Open the door, Kristina !!" Darien said. Everyone was now standing outside of Kristina's dressing room closet. Kristina had ran up the stairs from the shock, grabbed a phone, and flew into her closet.  
  
"Oh dear...I hope she's not calling the cops or something, she went ballistic!"  
  
said a worried Amy.  
  
"Don't worry, that crazy girl will come out sooner or later," Seiya said.  
  
"I heard that!" came a muffled voice of Kristina from behind the door."and no one cane make me come out, even if I live here for a billion, gazillion years!"  
  
"Whatever, Seiya," Haruka smirked.  
  
Inside........  
  
"Hello, this Jennefer?"Kristina said into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, "  
  
"Come over right now!!"  
  
"But, Kristina, were going to go to your house tomorrow!"  
  
"I'ts an emergancy!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
"Okayokayokay!!"  
  
#click#  
  
Kristina slowly opened the door and peeked out. No one was there so she slowly came out. It was getting stuffy in there anyway. Kristina then heard voices out in the hallway. She ran to her other room when she saw them peeking in there.  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
Kristina ran and blocked the doorway.  
  
"Get away from there!!"  
  
"Why?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because. Now get away from here."  
  
"Ahhh…whatever,"Yaten pushed open the door.  
  
"No don't-"  
  
"Woaaaahhhhh"  
  
Everyone gasped as they saw Kristina's collection of Sailor Moon.  
  
Shelves and shelves were packed with t- shirts, sweaters, dolls, dress up dolls, lunch boxes, loads of comics,  
  
Novels, notebooks, scout guides, organizer, toy moon wand, toy moon scepter, toy locket, toy holy grail,  
  
Sailor moon Super CD, Sailor moon Orgel Fantasia CD, Sailor moon pencil cases, sailor moon school supplies, sailor moon yo- yo, sailor moon exchange diaries, sailor moon clock, 3 sailor moon card decks, sailor moon trading cards, sailor moon CD-ROM game, sailor moon coloring book, all 3 sailor moon videos, sailor moon CD case, and sailor moon posters.  
  
"Eeep," Kristina said in a small voice.  
  
"God, are you this obsessed?" Rini whispered.  
  
"Omigosh, COMICS!!!" Serena squealed excitedly and went to pick one.  
  
"WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Don't read them!""  
  
"Oh cool, there's a big picture with me and sailor moon with the other scouts!" Rini said.  
  
"How cuuute!!! Little dollies!" Lita said, starting to play with them.  
  
"No don't---"  
  
"Cool! Serena's old wand! I'll duel you, Raye!!" Mina grabbed a wand and pointed it at Raye.  
  
"Ha, I bet the sounds of this wand can blast you to Mars!" Raye grabbed the other one.  
  
They started to fight, making annoying sounds with the wands.  
  
"People, stop-"  
  
"Hey I'll play you poker!" Michiru said to Haruka as she grabbed a deck of sailor moon cards.  
  
Hotaru, Yaten, Darien, Seiya, Taiki went to join them. They also played the sailor moon trading card game.  
  
Setsuna was examining the toy holy grail to see if it's real and why it kept on making weird noises.  
  
"Oh! I like this part!" Serena said while reading the 1st comic about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask first meeting each other.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooh…"  
  
Everyone went to look and then grabbed a comic also.  
  
"You guys…" Kristina was now practically on the floor begging.  
  
"Man, I look ugly when I die in here," Haruka said while reading the 4th Supers comic.  
  
"Oh, here I am playing the violin," Michiru said, mentioning the 8th comic.  
  
"Hey here's us in human form" Luna showed Artemis and Diana the 4th Supers comic(Haruka showed Luna.)  
  
Taiki was sniffing"Oh, this is such a beautiful part when we found Princess Kakyuu" Taiki was reading the 2nd Sailor moon stars.  
  
"Hmmm… I wonder who did these comics….." Hotaru wondered out loud.  
  
"The one who created you of course," Kristina said feeling very weird at the moment.  
  
"Huh?" asked Darien.  
  
"Uh, uh… her name is Naoko Takeuchi"  
  
"Oh, didn't she create Sailor V comics??" Serena asked, feeling very bubbly.  
  
"Hmmmm…" said Michiru.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Yaten bursted out laughing. He was rolling on his back reading the 2nd sailor moon Supers comic at the part when Mina asked Raye if she ever farted while meditating.  
  
"Well have you?" Mina asked Raye anyway for the heck of it.  
  
"Shut up" Raye said angrily.  
  
DINGDONG!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Things pretty straighten out

Hi! Here's the 4th chapter, where it FINALLY make sense! And read my other fanfiction and review them!!!!!! Thanx!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Things pretty straighten out  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Kristina said to herself.  
  
"Ooohh, who is that??" Hotaru asked.  
  
Kristina walked away to get the door, while the others tried to quietly follow. Kristina abruptly turned around, and they quickly stopped and looked around and whistling.  
  
Kristina gave them the stink eye and said, "You people stay there and behave."  
  
She ran down the stairs and opened the door in .000000000001 of a second.  
  
"KRISTINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jennifer and Julie yelled, arms out stretched like they never seen her before for 600 years.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kristina screamed and they all slammed into each other into a bear hug. This happens every time they meet.  
  
"Oh, did you bring your friends over?" Julie asked, looking over Kristina's shoulder, staring at Serena and them. They waved at them. The others waved back.  
  
"Uh…I didn't know you also have guy friends," Jennifer said glancing at Darien, the Three lights (and might as well Haruka^^;)  
  
"Guys, I need to talk to you…." Artemis interrupted Kristina.  
  
"And we need to talk to all of you, also" Artemis said seriously.  
  
"Oh, how cute!! A cat….that……..talks….." Julie said slowly, beginning to notice what had just happened.  
  
"Kristina, who are these people?" Jennifer said out loud, forgetting her manners.  
  
"Oh my, this is far then we expected" Setsuna said out loud to herself.  
  
"Let's just hear what they're going to tell us, "Julie said, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"That's a wise choice," Yaten grumbled. Mina slightly nudged him with her elbows into his ribs.  
  
Soon, they were all settled on the huge sofas in the Family room.  
  
"I'm going to start, and promise not to interrupt until I'm done with a sentence," Luna said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am"  
  
Luna cleared her throat "After a couple of months from the battle of Galixia, Rei, Michiru, and Hotaru, had feelings and visions that evil forces from a distant Realm was starting to head towards the Milky Way. We started to think if it was really true, but ignored it anyway. But every day from then, the feeling of that evil power began more realistic.  
  
We needed to know if what kind of enemy is heading towards us, so we had sent Small Lady and Diana to the future to ask Neo- Queen Serenity if she knew anything.  
  
The Queen then explained that there has been a terrible war between the Milky Way and the Galactic Cannibalism galaxy (note: this galaxy and its name is actually real. I just picked this one because the galaxy looks sooooo cool….do I sound like a nerd?) They were much, much too powerful, despite its massive power from its black hole combined with another galaxy. Since these 2 galaxies each have enormous power and were joined forces, there was really no hope. The whole Milky Way galaxy  
  
still joined since there were many other sailor scouts, like the Sailor Starlights, but they were still  
  
more powerful than us. Just as we were about to give up, we yet had another feeling of power. Not an evil kind, but a good and powerful light (Author's note: I'm not really sure how to describe a good light, ok?!?) That light approached us, and helped us, and led us a way to hope, and repented us from giving up………….and this will soon happen…" Luna drifted off from her 'prophecy'.  
  
"So what do we have to do with it?" Julie asked.  
  
"We are sorry if the world might come into an end, but really, all we can do is cuss and kick"  
  
Jennifer said jokingly.  
  
"That might not be so," Setsuna said seriously. "Whatever the prophecy Neo-Queen Serenity told us, it is true, because she HAS been in the past to fight that battle."  
  
"Well, good for her" Kristina said sheepishly.  
  
Michiru sighed, "Do you believe us? Do you believe what we had just told you what is coming are true? Do you believe that Sailor Moon, and the rest of us, is just some illusion just sitting right here in front of you, telling you some insane things? And do you believe… in your comics?"  
  
All three of them looked at Michiru with eyes as big as dinner plates as if she was another part of a Universe. *IS SHE CRAZY…?!?! *  
  
"Uh…I believe in my comics like I believe in the Sailor Scouts," Kristina said.  
  
"Well, show us your comics! Any comics is fine by me," Serena said happily.  
  
"Usagi, that's not the point" Rei exclaimed.  
  
(Author's note: Okay, so I'm using both Japanese and English names, who cares anyway?! From now on, I'm using Japanese because I'm more used to it. If you don't know which is which, here: Serena=Usagi, Amy=Ami, Raye=Rei, Lita=Makoto, Mina=Minako, Darien=Mamoru. And the other characters were already in Japanese because I didn't know they're English names. Now on with the story!!)  
  
"Then what is the *%&%@# point?!?!?!" Julie exclaimed, shooting her arms up in the air.  
  
Everyone stared at her as if she's whacko.  
  
Julie turned red and coughed,"Sorry for my manners"  
  
Kristina suddenly got up and went to get her comics, just for the heck of it, and this was getting too far.  
  
There was a short, intense, silence between them when she left.  
  
"So…" Jennifer broke the silence "You guys actually exist?"  
  
"Well, by the way Kristina puts it, I'm not even sure of my own existence!" Haruka said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, here they are!" Kristina came in with a green-silvery bag full of comics.  
  
Minako was about to take the bags, but Kristina quickly grabbed it.  
  
"Hold on. I'm not sure about this." Kristina said in small voice, clutching her bag very tightly.  
  
"Don't worry. We're not going to ruin or laugh at them. We would just want to see them if our conclusions are true," Ami said in a kind tone.  
  
"A-alright," Kristina hesitantly gave them the bag. Julie and Jennifer looked at her as if she was half-crazy.  
  
"I get to read them first!!" Usagi said suddenly.  
  
"Hey!!! That isn't fair. I always let you read my comics when I first bought them!!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"Yeah! And…whatever she said" Minako butted in.  
  
"Uh oh! Here they go again," Michiru giggled. Haruka sighed.  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Well Kristina, it seems you have to choose since it's your comics."  
  
"Uh..uh…Jennifer, help me!!" Kristina cried.  
  
"Okay…well, how about…Diana?" Jennifer said meekly.  
  
"Me?!" Diana squeaked. She never expected this because she was silent during the whole commotion.  
  
"Diana can't read, sorry," Chibiusa said.  
  
"Hey!! I can to read!"  
  
"Okay…then I pick…" Kristina stared at the group of people…..  
  
"Julie"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, she hasn't read in a while," Kristina explained.  
  
"Kristina, you're supposed to pick us, you dope," Yaten said.  
  
"Hey!! She's not a dope compared to you!" Julie said.  
  
"Is that an insult?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you think it is, a compliment?"  
  
"OKAY!!! Let's just get this over with!!!" Hotaru grabbed the comics and picked up one that was labeled in the top right hand corner, '1'.  
  
" 'The Realm Sailor Scouts-the birth of Realm Sailor Moon. By Kristina N.'" Hotaru read. "Hmmmm… simple cover…." (AN: No, the comic is not that plain. It's decorated too, you know)  
  
Everyone gathered behind Hotaru, pushing and shoving each other.  
  
She flipped the pages, landing on one that says in big letters 'CHAPTER 1' with a picture on the bottom: A fluffy dog jumping with a crescent moon on it's forehead, and a girl with shoulder-length hair that is pointing to the 'CHAPTER 1' sign, and saying 'chapter 1!'  
  
Find out what's in the comic in the next chapter! Also, the comics are real cause I made them AND I LOVE DRAWING!!! (not that you'd really care anyway…)  
  
Also, pleeeeaaaasse see my other fanfics!!  
  
GOODBYE! 


	5. The first comic

Chapter 5: The first comic  
  
And this is what they read:  
  
(AN: [Takes deep breath] well, here goes my entire comic!!) Hotaru went to the next page.  
  
The top-left corner has a heading on it that says HISTORY CLASS and a girl next to it that says "Noooooo!" Below that is a panel with the same girl in the previous page looking bored listening to the History lecture saying 'blah blah blah blah blah…" She yawns and thinks 'how…BORING!!' Suddenly the bell rings and she immediately jumped out of her chair and yells "YAY! Lunch time!!" Then we see her nose going sniff…sniff… and she pinches her nose with a big WOOF! over her head and saying,"Something reeks!!. Right next to her was a little air vapor indicating the horrible smell. Her friend next to her says, "Shut up, Kristina!"  
  
Kristina then pulls the menu out and reads what is she going to have for lunch.  
  
She rips the paper in half yelling in fury," WHAT?! MEATBALL SUB?! YUCKO!!! GROSS!!" The cafeteria lady asks what Kristina will have, and Kristina bows her  
  
head in shame mumbling" The usual…PB&J…" Then when Kristina was going to sit down next to her buddies, she overheard them talking about something. One of them was sitting down and saying," Have you heard …?" Her friend spoke again, "America hasn't been very safe lately! Crimes have been roaming around! And rumors it is that they're not human!" "REALLY?!" Kristina said in awe.  
  
Her friend continued, "Yes! And most of them are in L.A, where we live!!" Kristina shivered.  
  
Then another friend of hers began to speak also. "And they have weird powers! The policeman sees them about 5 times a day and couldn't catch them!" Kristina freaked out. "What!! Then I'm moving to ASIA!!" Suddenly, a girl interrupts them saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dummies." "WHAT!?" The girl had long hair that was past her waist and it was tied up in a ponytail. Almost at the end, it was done in a short braid. She snickered and said, "Rumor fools." Kristina stared. "Her eyes are so dark and freaky…." She murmured. One of her friends got mad and raised up from her seat and yelled, " Well, soon you're going to be a rumor if you don't quit that attitude!!" Another friend grabbed her and told her to back off. Later after school…. Kristina was relived that it was Friday. "And speaking of Friday…" She rushed off with her roller backpack shouting to no one in particular, "My cousins are coming and letting me keep their other dog!!" At her house they were welcoming each other. 2 little girls had something fluffy in they're arms, and it was a dog. Kristina hugged it. "AT'S SOOOO CUTE! This is mine?!" The dog stared at her… "Uh…what's with the crescent moon thing? Is it a sticker?" "Um…well…" the girl with glasses stared at her sister who had straight hair, sweating. "Oh yeah!!" Kristina spoke up, breaking the tension, "What's its name?" "It's honey!" said the one with glasses. The other one finished, "Because it has light brown spots!" 5 hours later, they said their good-byes to each other, and the one with straight hair secretly said, "And good luck…" before closing the door after her. Later, Kristina was about to get doggie treats for the dog when someone called her name. Kristina turned around, `"Who's there?" "Down here," said the voice. The dog was talking! "Kristi-" Honey said again, but was interrupted by a, "WHAT?!?!" from Kristina. She scrambled away. "YOU TALKED?!?!" "So…?" The dog replied. "I thought dogs can't talk," Kristina pointed at Honey. Honey winked, "Well, I'm a special dog. And I have a mission for you." Kristina suddenly popped up, "A mission?! Aye, aye, captain!" She saluted. Honey then stuck out it's paw and it glittered. There was a 'pop' and a brooch appeared. It was heart shaped, and 3 beads around it: one on the right, one on the left, and one on the bottom. It had a small dark heart on it with other decorations. (AN: I know, I know, I'm not that very descriptive, but if you read my comic, you'll know what I mean) Honey continued, "Throw it in the air and shout 'Moon Realm Power…!' " Then Kristina tossed it in the air shouted, "MOON REALM POWER" A beam hit her with dancing moons, then-"MAKE UP!!" After that last sentence, it echoed with huge circles of glitter. There was a big flash, and a girl appeared with wing clips in her hair, a mask on her face, and a fuku with knee-high boots. She shouted, "YEAAA!! Way outta this Universe!!" She was covered in glitter and doing a weird pose. Honey looked happy and thought, "This is easier than I thought…not like my sister…" Honey snapped out of his thought. "I could feel an enemy right now, it's-" He was interrupted by 'Realm Sailor Moon' "Enemy?! Are you talking about those criminals all over America?!" "You knew…?" Asked Honey. "Yeah, from my friends" R.S.Moon replied. She was then thinking, "Hmmm…I wonder what the girl meant by, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you'?" Then Honey said that he found the location at Kristina's school. "MY SCHOOL?!" She yelled, shocked. Later, they got there at 8: 30 P.M. Honey said it was deserted, and he couldn't see any unusual things. "No duh!!" Kristina replied, "It's after school hours." Finally, cookie heard something. It was coming from the chapel. It was a lot of chanting. Inside…  
  
The same weird girl earlier was holding a staff, and on the top was a black star. She was holding a book, and the crowd was chanting at her, and star shaped crystals came out of them, floating towards her. She was saying, "Give me your pure hearts…to the dimension Witches 5…and become slaves of Pharaoh 900!!" The crowd went, "YESSS…YESSS…" in unison. Then a loud voice interrupted, "YOU CAN STOP YOUR CRAZY CEREMONY RIGHT THERE!!" "Who's that?!" The girl turned around. Then Kristina 's head popped out to her left side profile-"I kick enemies butt" then to her right side-"And defend good whatsoever!" Then she did another weird pose. "I'm Realm Sailor Moon. Here to make you kiss your butts goodbye!!" "Well, 'Realm Sailor Moon', prepare to meet your doom, and hand over a pure heart!!" The girl screamed, holding out her staff. Kristina made a face, "That phrase is sooo 1960's! Can't you think of anything more cool?!" The girl became angry, literarily spraying spit. "Enough chit chats!! DEATH BUSTER FIRE!!" She pushed her staff in front of her and black crazy fire shot out towards Realm Sailor Moon. She was almost caught, but flew out of the way just in time. "TAKE THIS!!" Kristina grabbed her clips on her head and threw it at the girl like darts. It knocked the staff out of the girl's hands and scratched her at the same time. "HEY!! OWWW!!!" Kristina folded her arms and smirked, "Watcha going to do without your rattle toy, huhhhh???" Kristina also added, "Who's the dummy now!!" "Oh yeah?" The girl then brought her hands together, still wide open, and then she shouted, "BUSTER FIRE EXPLOSION!!!" The fire still looked the same, except it came out of her hands, and with less power than from the staff. Honey quickly jumped on Kristina's head, with her clips, and said, "Before she hits you, remove the tiara from your forehead, throw and shout 'Moon Realm Frisbee!!' " The tiara then immediately appeared in her hands with a flash "How pretty!" She said. It was a huge ring with a heart shaped crystal on the bottom and hanging from it was a short chain of heart beads ending with a crescent moon one. She threw it hard and fast, making it spin, and shouted at the same time-"MOON REALM FRISBEE!!!" The ring then glittered and charged right through the fire, not affecting it at all, and still keeping it's pace. The crazy girl panicked with huge eyes and small pupils, "WHAT?! It went through my fire?! NOOOO….!!!" The spinning disk rapidly swung at her, and sliced her complete in half, blood gushing out. "AARRRGGGHHHH…….!!!" Then she slowly melted…and her clothes flopped down along with her remains. (Heh…gruesome, isn't it?) The disk then swung back at Kristina and she caught it. She made another face, "Bleach!!! Did you see it's blood?! It's purple-red!! Good thing it was not human!!" Honey ignored her comment and smiled, "Good job, Realm Sailor Moon!!" Kristina turned away and said, "Okay, I'm done with my mission! That was hard!" Honey sweat-dropped, "Wait!!" It said. "We still have a lot more!" Honey shouted up to Kristina, waving its furry arm. Kristina stopped, " 'more…'?" Kristina then burst into tears and whined, "NOOO!!!!! I DON'T WANNA!!!" Honey sighed and mumbled to himself, "This is going to take a long time!!" Then the last panel read 'Stay tuned for comic 2'. END.  
  
"Wow…that was pretty good…but it sounded too much like when I first met Luna, " Usagi replied.  
  
Kristina wasn't there. She was in the kitchen with her cousins eating because she was even too embarrased to see them reading her own comic. It was lunchtime anyway.  
  
Mamoru then (Being the dork as he is) grabbed the comic out of Hotaru's small hands and began to read it again because no one really let him through close enough to see (AN: Ha, ha. I Know I'm being mean, and I just couldn't help it but under that vomit colored jacket, Mamoru IS a dork, and that is a fact!!!!!)  
  
Kristina, Julie, and Jennifer really wanted to get out of this situation, so they announced if they want to eat lunch.  
  
"Oh yeah!! I'm starved!!!" Minako replied. Everyone agreed with her. 


	6. The Birth of a Scout

Sooo… how was it? Good? Bad? Sucks? I just really need your opinion.  
  
Any questions, just e-mail me!  
  
Okay, this is the part when it gets all mushy and stupid. If you have a problem with it, read my other fics.  
  
Chapter 6: The birth of a Scout.  
  
Haruka had drove them to In-N'-Out, and they ad porked out as if nothing unusual happened.  
  
Then soon, Jennifer and Julie had to leave and told Kristina 'good luck '. Kristina just groaned.  
  
" Okay!! We finally made it in one piece! Now, we have something special for you!" Luna said happily.  
  
"Er…okay…show me," Kristina replied.  
  
"Well, first we have to explain, " Spoke up Setsuna, "Remember we said about your comics? And about the Realm Sailor Scouts? Well, they have something to do with that upcoming battle we told you earlier. The Realm Scouts were supposed to help us win that battle. And do you know who the Realm Sailor Scouts are?"  
  
Kristina froze. They were getting at something. "Uh…and what is your point…"  
  
"Basically, we know the first Realm Scout. Realm Sailor Moon…you, Kristina," Rei said slowly.  
  
"Ha ha…yeah, whatever. That's IN my comic." Kristina laughed nervously.  
  
Luna shook her head and sighed.  
  
"This is getting nowhere, "Taiki finally admitted.  
  
"Just show her. She will begin to understand," Hotaru said, kind of wisely.  
  
Luna sighed again, except really deeply this time. "Okay. You know what to do."  
  
Everyone nodded. Kristina looked confused. Everyone (minus Diana, Artemis, Luna, and Mamoru) handed in their transforming items and set it up on the floor in a circle, each item facing vertically towards the center of the circle. Luna then walked into the circle.  
  
"Now, every one back away a couple of feet," Luna instructed. Ever one did as she said.  
  
Luna sat down and then began to mumble some language Kristina has never heard before (no, and it's not Japanese.)  
  
Each transformation item began to slowly glow, and wrap around Luna. Soon, there was a huge beam of multi-colors shooting towards the ceiling from the circle. It was spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning……like a group of dancing, alive, colors. It shone gently on Kristina's face and it felt really warm……  
  
Kristina closed her eyes…the colors were too bright, but it gave out an incredible wave of energy and power….  
  
Luna suddenly gave a huge back flip, and as if in slow motion, bright sparkles followed her, and then there was a huge flash. Kristina covered her face from the blinding light…. then she looked back at where Luna was standing. A small heart brooch was standing before Luna, and it looked exactly like the one in her comic, except it was in color, and it had more decorations on it (probably more then my drawing^^;;).  
  
Luna was smiling at her, so was everyone else (except maybe Mamoru, he barely smiles, he just fake smiles when he has to). "Go ahead…pick it up," Luna urged.  
  
Kristina very slowly walked towards the circle, and picked up the new, shining brooch. It kind of burned her hand, and she almost dropped it, but it quickly started to cool off.  
  
"Eh…heh…. cool brooch," she said.  
  
"It's yours," Diana said.  
  
"What I'm supposed to do with it?"  
  
Chibiusa smiled, "Yes!!! I've been waiting for this part. Now things start to heat up!!!"  
  
"Someone explain. I forgot it, and I'm too tired, " Luna gasped as she fell on the floor, instantly falling asleep.  
  
"Transform. We know that you're the true Realm Sailor Moon, Kristina," Usagi replied gently.  
  
"W-what??? Transform?! Is that what you guys were here for? To search for the Realm Sailor Scouts, which don't even exist?!?!?" Kristina said indignantly.  
  
"They do exist, Kristina, for the third time. It is you that made them exist. Whoever is the other Realm Scouts, they are the scouts. The other scouts exist, right? Or are they made up characters?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yeah, they are real. They are my cousins and my friends," Kristina said.  
  
"Okay, now. We must not waste time. Transform, now!! We have to know!!!" Setsuna said eagerly.  
  
"B-but what do I say?!?!?" Kristina cried.  
  
"Say what your supposed to say. Your own very phrase, duh, " Yaten said sarcastically. Seiya smacked him on the head. "OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Taiki and everyone else sweat-dropped.  
  
Kristina nodded "O-o-kaaaaay…."  
  
She hesitantly raised up the locket and murmured without effort, "Moon Realm Power! Make up!!!"  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for something……but nothing.  
  
Usagi sighed. "The reason you couldn't transform, because at that very moment, you didn't believe. The locket did not feel your willingness and effort, therefore, it did not feel your power to enable you to transform."  
  
Kristina looked down. "…I know. I didn't really felt like it because I'm not sure if I still believe this…. I'm sorry. It's just summer, and I was all alone…. but then you guys suddenly show up, and here I am, trying to turn myself into something I made up."  
  
Minako walked up and patted Kristina on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. If you believe, nothing can go wrong, right, Kristina-Chan? Try again. Go for it!!"  
  
"Alright. Arigatou, Minako-Chan." (Hey, I'm speaking Japanese!!)  
  
Kristina again brought her locket up, but this time, threw it up to the Heavens (like in the comic!) and yelled-  
  
"MOON REALM POWER!!!!!! MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
And with the last word, it echoed into the air. Kristina felt like she was plunged in the darkness, and then instantly bright rainbow colors flashed all around her, and it was reflecting off of her skin, like when Luna was making her locket. She was slowly twirling, and Kristina was closing her eyes to keep her from getting dizzy. She then felt warm ribbons wrapping her body, legs and arms. It tightened a bit, but then revealed a sailor suit, arm-length gloves, and knee-high red-blood boots. Then she felt more ribbons going around her waist, and some dangling against her thighs, which felt like skirts for hula dancers. I looked like it was glued together by itself, then sparkles popped from it, showing a dark blue miniskirt. She suddenly felt something was softly burning on her forehead, and her forehead glittered, making a pure gold v-shaped tiara with a jewel heart in the middle. Feather shaped barrettes suddenly was shoved through her hair also, and gold-red mask plastered on around her eyes. She opened her eyes, did a back flip and landed in the same weird posture as in the comic, except with a creasant moon and a galaxy in the background.  
  
Kristina or 'Realm Sailor Moon' stopped and looked at herself. "Wow…"  
  
Everyone around her was clapping and cheering and whistling. (Again, except Mamoru.)  
  
"Beautiful!!" Usagi sighed while clapping.  
  
"Amazing…" Ami gasped under her breath.  
  
Minako was whistling loudly, "YEAH!!! You go girl!! Whooo!!!"  
  
Makoto and Rei were speechless.  
  
"That was so pretty!!" Chibiusa and Hotaru cried out loudly.  
  
"Congratulations, Realm Sailor Moon, " Setsuna smiled warmly.  
  
"Nice work," Said Haruka. Michiru nodded.  
  
"That was good," Taiki complemented.  
  
"Good job, " Seiya winked.  
  
"Finally," Yaten whined. This time Haruka smacked him on the head. Every one sweat-dropped again.  
  
"This feels weird… and a little cold," Kristina shivered.  
  
"It's okay. You'll get used to it very soon, " Diana remarked.  
  
"Well, it took us pretty long to get used in my sailor fuku, " Yaten said, then quickly covered his head for any other blows, but nothing happened.  
  
"Okay, now. Since you've experienced transforming, lets rest up tomorrow for the training!" Luna said cheerfully.  
  
"T- training?? Oh yeah…training…for new Sailor Scouts, " Kristina mumbled. 


	7. The Dream

This is probably one of the drama parts, but if you don't like drama, read my other fics, but this is A REALLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY, SO YOU BETTER READ IF YOU WANT TO READ THE ENTIRE FIC!!!!!  
  
Thank you, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7: The Dream  
  
Later at 9:00 P.M…  
  
"Sooo…. where are we going to sleep??" yawned Rei.  
  
"Hmmm…. since my whole family is gone to a vacation, and my sister in College, you can sleep wherever you want, except my parents room. Don't worry, I have lots of beds. But why can't you go to a nice hotel instead?" asked Kristina.  
  
"Well, since you're not trained yet, we have to protect you if the enemy comes after us, and especially you," Hotaru explained.  
  
"Why after me???"  
  
" Because you guys are the only one that will imprison them."  
  
The one that will imprison us…. She remembered that very day clearly. Now she knows what's going on. It relates to that prophecy Luna told her, Jennifer, and Julie. She shivered. Being that kind of a Sailor Scout gave her the Goosebumps. She wasn't even sure she was ready for this.  
  
"Please don't worry. We know we will come through. But we have to rest, it's been a long day."  
  
"Okay…."  
  
Soon, everyone fell asleep, and it became quiet and peaceful. Except for one thing….  
  
A girl with dark brown shoulder length hair was carrying a very tall staff. She was in a Sailor fuku, and in her ultimate form. Another sailor scout was right beside her, holding a very long sword, Her hair was white, and very long. More sailor scouts was behind them.  
  
They were all closing their eyes, and held their powers up into the air. Some how, the Sun and Moon were close to each other and it was clearly shown, showing it's incredible energy and brightness.  
  
Thousands of rainbow, soft colored Aurora lights was shining in the sky like a dancing ribbon, with blue shooting stars behind.  
  
A dark force had been vanquished and every living life in the Universe was celebrating the joyous, eternal moment of their lives.  
  
Billions…. millions…thousands…. star seeds…crystals…. pure hearts…they were floating, shining it's own pure light, surrounding the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Everywhere, sailors scouts from every part of the Universe was cheering, yelling that finally the new light of hope has freed them from their hatred and deaths from hell….  
  
The battle was finished…sent to oblivion, the farthest reaches of the space continuum dimension…  
  
A queen from the moon stepped up and announced, " From this day on, everyone will live in peace. Our hopes, dreams, futures…are finally saved and opened from this horrible shell we have possessed. Thanks to all for these brave soldiers." Everyone cheered, louder than a concert cheer.  
  
It was a moment no one should forget.  
  
Queen Serenity turned around to face the heroes.  
  
"Thank you, Realm Sailor Scouts."  
  
Kristina's eyes flew open and sat straight up upon her bed. Her head was in deep-cutting pain, as if someone shot her there. She screamed loudly, filling every inch of the house. The pain was so unbearable… she fell to the floor, grabbing her head, still screaming. Cold tears rushed down her face…she wanted the pain to stop, but it kept on increasing.  
  
The door suddenly flew open, and the light was turned on. Usagi and everyone else rushed into Kristina's room.  
  
"Kristina?!?!"  
  
"Stop it!!! Stop the pain!!!!! PLEASE!!!" Kristina shrieked, more tears drowning her.  
  
"What's wrong?!?! Someone, help her!!!" Usagi cried, holding Kristina, who was crying uncontrollably.  
  
She suddenly broke out of Usagi's hold, and she lay sprawled all over the floor, and jerking, violently, as if she was a damaged robot.  
  
Hotaru ran up to her and gently put her hands upon Kristina. Kristina and Hotaru were glowing, and soon the pain faded away, and Kristina began to calm down. It took a few minutes to catch her breath, but she was still shaking a little, and the tears were coming out, but slowly.  
  
Hotaru almost collapsed because of the healing process. She sat bending over on her knees, one hand grasped around her heart. "What happened?" She asked Kristina.  
  
Kristina propped herself on her elbows to answer Hotaru, cheeks all flushed with coldness and sweat.  
  
"I…I don't know… I was having a dream… but I quite can't remember it very well, even if I just had it. It wasn't even a nightmare, but…" Kristina drifted off, looking away.  
  
"But what?" Michiru asked anxiously. She felt she might need to use her talisman mirror for this.  
  
"I just can't say… but the dream has to do something with the pain in my head. And it wasn't like a headache. It was like having a painful flash back…or I mean flash forward…. oh well! It's just a dream."  
  
"But it may be very serious. What else would cause the pain in your head?" Minako said.  
  
"I just don't know!! But I'm tired, and I'm kind of excited for the training tomorrow." Kristina replied.  
  
"Alright. But someone has to stay with you this time to watch over you in case anything else happens."  
  
"I'll stay, Setsuna!" Hotaru volunteered.  
  
Then everyone went back to sleep, with Yaten grumbling as usual.  
  
Hotaru climbed in the huge bed. "Goodnight, Kristina. Let's hope it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Yeah…."  
  
  
  
Kay…how was it? Weird? I THOUGHT SOOOO!!! 


	8. Everyone Lazy in the Morning!

Chapter 8: Everyone lazy in the morning!  
  
Kristina was now sleeping peacefully, and the morning sunlight was shining warmly on her face until-  
  
"Get up, sleepyhead!! Today is going to be a busy day!!!" Hotaru threw a small pillow at her face.  
  
"ACKAPPPTHPTGH!!!!' Kristina frantically pushed the pillow off of her. "Don't do that!!"  
  
"Sorry, but let's eat breakfast! Makoto cooked a really delicious one!!" Hotaru said, then rushed down the stairs.  
  
She was right. Kristina could already smell it, including fresh coffee! She got out of bed, and sleepily went downstairs without brushing her teeth or brushing her hair.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, it was already warm, and the smell of pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, syrup, and many other things that made her drool.  
  
"Good morning," greeted Makoto as she flipped a pancake.  
  
" 'Morning…" Kristina said, still sleepy.  
  
Kristina noticed that only Makoto, Rei, Ami, Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Mamoru, and the cats were only there.  
  
"Where is every body else?" Kristina asked.  
  
" Oh, they're still sleeping. I'm surprised that Haruka is still asleep, " Michru said, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Ah…I'll go wake them up, " Kristina turned back and headed up the stairs.  
  
She first went to Yaten, and saw him making out with his pillow. Kristina hardly could hold in her laughter. (I'm not going to make all the details… ^^;;)  
  
Kristina sucked in her breath and screamed as loud as she can, "OMIGOD!!!!!!!! YATEN AND THE TREELIGHTS ARE HERE!! WE WANT YOUR PICTURES AND AUTOGRAPHS!!!!!"  
  
Yaten immediately jumped out of the bed and flashed out his greatest smile for the cameras.  
  
Kristina could barely control herself. She exploded with laughter, falling on the bed unable to keep her balance standing.  
  
Yaten blinked in disbelief. " Oh, shut up. You just don't know what it takes to be am idol, " Yaten tried to make his best excuse.  
  
"Well, it looks like you just suffocated your pillow!" Kristina said in between her laughs. "And breakfast is ready, so you better get going before my training starts."  
  
"Whatever. You'll learn something from me this afternoon especially, you got it?!" He grumbled.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever," She walked out the room still laughing her butt off.  
  
"Okay, Haruka, you're my next target!!!" she said evilly as she entered the room.  
  
Haruka wasn't doing anything like Yaten was, though. She was just sleeping normally. And Kristina thought what kind of punishment she'll get from Haruka if she woke her up similar what she did to Yaten. Oh well.  
  
She turned on the radio right next to Haruka. No movement. 'Man, she's a deep sleeper' Kristina thought. Kristina turned on the radio full blast, and before she saw Haruka do anything, she darted out of the room and heard Haruka shout, "THE HELL?!??!?!?!?"  
  
Kristina went to her old room and grabbed her Sailor Moon alarm clock quickly because she wanted to eat breakfast. Knowing how loud and annoying the alarm is, she put it right next to Usagi and Minako's head. (They were sleeping next to each other) and turned the clock hand to the hour hand and it went off.  
  
The clock played a weird tune of 'Moonlight Densetsu' and in between the song, the clock kept on saying 'GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!!' VERY LOUDLY.  
  
They're eyes flew up wide and tackled Kristina without warning. After a couple of minutes, they realized who was their prey.  
  
Kristina had x x eyes, and groaned "Now I've learned my lesson not to wake Usagi and Minako with a Sailor Moon alarm clock."  
  
"Ahhh…I'm so sorry!!" They apologized and helped Kristina get up.  
  
"By the way, breakfast is ready and I want to eat!!" Kristina said.  
  
Everyone went downstairs (Kristina quickly ran down the stairs because she doesn't want to be killed by Haruka and Yaten) and stuffed all the food in their faces without saying good morning.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! That was good, Makoto!!" Usagi said, taking her 14th pancake.  
  
"Uuugg… I'm gonna explode… I need to watch T.V…" Kristina groaned as she took the remote control.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!! After breakfast, the training starts immediately!!" Rei said sternly.  
  
"Aww, man, do we have to??" Kristina complained.  
  
"Yes, the sooner we start the better!! Now change, and get ready. We'll be waiting in the backyard," said Luna like a mother.  
  
"Oooookaaaayyyy……." Kristina said then dragged herself upstairs.  
  
"She doesn't have a lot of effort," Minako laughed.  
  
"But that isn't good. We have to win this battle, and soon," Hotaru said seriously. The others nodded.  
  
"I should have stayed on my planet….." Yaten AND Taiki mumbled. Seiya gave them a look that said, 'the hell you're talking about?!' 


	9. The Long Day of Training Part 1

WAHHH! You peoples just hate this story!! I just suck, don't I?! And whoever is AT LEAST reading, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, please check my other fics!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Long day of training! Part 1  
  
Kristina brushed her teeth and hair, and then changed into khaki pants and a gray t-shirt with a huge purple flower in the middle.  
  
She flew down the stairs and stuffed her shoes on while hopping to the backyard. She also grabbed her locket.  
  
As she came out, she saw some of them playing in the pool, and sticking their feet in there.  
  
Ami first noticed Kristina. "Hi. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yep. Are we going to train here? I don't want to mess up the garden or something," said Kristina.  
  
"Nope. Lets transform first, and then we'll explain." said Chibiusa excitedly.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pink Crystal Moon Power!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
  
"Maker Star Power!"  
  
"Healer Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Realm Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
Mamoru just transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and the cats turned into their human forms.  
  
Pluto stepped up and waved her long staff. Instantly, everything changed from the backyard to a great ruins place. (It looks like the place where Uranus and Mercury were dropped in by Queen Nehelania)  
  
"We are going to train here, so if anything gets damaged, it doesn't really matter," Jupiter explained.  
  
"Alright. But when we train, is any body going to get hurt?" ask Realm Moon.  
  
"Oh yeah. Especially you, since YOU have to train." Healer said evilly.  
  
Realm Moon winced. "Wha--? No way!! Why can't we just get the others first? It would be much quicker!!"  
  
"Nope. Too late. As they always say, 'no pain, no gain'!" Venus laughed.  
  
"But we will be easy on you on the beginning, but now, we don't use our powers yet, but soon," Sailor Moon said.  
  
Them they all started to talk and lecture Kristina about special combats, regenerating you power, dodging attacks, special combos on a certain element, blah blah blah blah blah…. (AN: I'm just too lazy to explain it all, but I'm sure you know enough things what I'm talking about)  
  
Kristina wasn't bored, though. This was actually king of interesting, though she already knew most of this stuff, she liked to see how the scouts teach her.  
  
In a quick 20 minutes, they were finished and with reviewing.  
  
"Okay, NOW the real training starts. Are you ready for practicing?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yep," replied Realm Moon.  
  
"See that pillar over there?" Mercury pointed to a large pillar, but it was in a crooked shape, "You have to slice it in half with you tiara in 3 seconds, and in one shot,"  
  
"You got it," said Realm Moon calmly.  
  
"She acts like she done this before," Mars whispered to Sailor Moon, "I wonder what your first attack like was," she snickered.  
  
Luna turned to look at them. "It was a night mare come true."  
  
"Oh, shut up!!!!" Sailor Moon said angrily.  
  
Kristina quickly ripped the tiara off her forehead, and threw it at the pillar while shouting, "MOON REALM FRISBEE!!!!"  
  
The tiara charged up and glowed, going like 200 miles per hour. It swung at it and sliced it clean in complete half, making it fall down, crashing down and making dust everywhere. The tiara came back slowly and she caught it.  
  
"Okay! Good job, a very good start," Pluto said. Everyone else agreed.  
  
"Thanks," replied Realm Moon happily.  
  
"Oh, and also we need to see you're other comics for your other attacks," Neptune reminded.  
  
"I'll go get them," Saturn said. She turned around and walked into a door that doesn't have anything on the other side, and then disappeared.  
  
"Okay, now the other thing you have to do is fight a pair or more of us at a time. The first one down is out, and you're on your own. You can also use physical attacks, like tackling. Every round, we'll let you rest for 10 minutes. Ready?" Uranus explained a hint of excitement in her words.  
  
"Uh…not really," She wasn't ready for pain already.  
  
"Well, too bad, because Mercury and I are going to be your 'opponents'!" Jupiter laughed playfully as they stepped in front of Kristina's view.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll be really easy on you!!" Mercury reassured.  
  
"Do you know your other attacks from the other comics, well, if you have any I mean," Fighter asked, and as right on cue, Saturn came back with the bag of comics.  
  
"Yeah, but the other attacks require a wand," Realm Moon said.  
  
"Well then!! Open your locket and push the crystal," Luna ordered.  
  
She did as she was told and revealed a beautiful silver heart shaped crystal, and then pressed it. A wand similar to the one Super Sailor Moon had (Supers, the one that looked like a kaleidoscope) appeared in her hands except it had longer wings, wider handles and 2 string beads hanging from it, which at the end had a moon and star.  
  
"Hey!!! That looks like ours-"Sailor Moon and chibi moon shouted.  
  
"She created her own in her own comic," Saturn interrupted. "How much you've done already?" She asked Kristina.  
  
"I'm on the beginning of 9, third comic of Supers," She answered.  
  
"Ah! I see it, the wand, on the 7th comic… well, I better finish the others first," she said, and then turned to comic 2, which was the shortest of them all.  
  
"Do you know what to say with your wand?" Mars asked Kristina.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, then let's start!!" Jupiter said.  
  
(This is going to be kind of a tournament, but as we all know, its just training)  
  
Mercury cupped her hands and sent out her weakest attack, "MECURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
Realm Moon easily dodged it, but she already knew that was a weak attack.  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!" A voice was heard from behind her. It was a fast attack, so she was hit in the back. It stung, but just made her stumble forward a little.  
  
Jupiter tried again. "JUPITER! OAK EVOLUTION!!"  
  
"MOON REALM FRISBEE!!" The tiara sliced al the leaves up. Then she started to run forward Mercury, who seemed to have her defense down, and was turned around, facing the back .Kristina suddenly got an idea. She used to do this to her friends: sneak but charge to the back and pounced on them! This time, she did it to Mercury, but with full force.  
  
She fell to the ground, but didn't get hurt any way.  
  
"Good job, Realm Sailor Moon!" Mercury said, brushing herself off. Realm Moon helped her up.  
  
"It'll be hard taking me down though!" Jupiter smiled.  
  
"We'll see… but I've better save my power for the other rounds…" Realm Moon realized.  
  
"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!!!  
  
Realm Moon turned around. She stretched her arms in front of her and yelled, "MOON REALM SHEILD!!"  
  
Kristina was surprised it actually reflected rather then shielded. It hit Jupiter and she fell to the ground, but not that much injuries.  
  
"Hey!! How can she make that up on the way?" asked Healer.  
  
"She didn't make it up on the way. It started right here in the 4th comic," Saturn showed Healer.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay! Who's next?" Realm Moon asked.  
  
"Venus and I, but why don't you rest first?" Mars asked.  
  
"No! I'm still in top shape. Come on, let's go!!!" She hurried out to the field.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say!!" Venus said as she and Mars walked into the open area.  
  
Chibi Moon raised her hand. "READY. SET. GO!!" She sliced her arm through the air.  
  
"VENUS CRESANT BEAM!" was the first attack.  
  
It missed Realm Moon, but knocked down a pillar instead.  
  
They fought and fought and fought (Fought looks like a weird word, doesn't it? I duunno…it just suddenly came across my mind) until Mars and Venus collapsed down with tiredness. Realm Moon was still standing, but had small burns and scrapes.  
  
"Okay! Game over, time to rest!!" Venus called, still sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Yeah…." Realm Moon sat down on a pile of fresh, soft grass. She still hasn't used her wand yet, because she thinks it would take too much power, according to her own comic. Everybody wanted to see what this attack looked like….  
  
After more than 10 minutes, Saturn and Pluto were next.  
  
This is going to be hard… Kristina thought.  
  
"Are you prepared?" Pluto asked Realm Moon.  
  
"Kind of… but I've seen your attacks, and they're pretty deadly," Realm Moon replied.  
  
Pluto laughed. "Oh, please don't worry. We'll keep our attacks on low- power. The hard part is when you fight the Starlights. That is only at the end, though."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Then they began.  
  
"MOON REALM FRISBEE!!!"  
  
Saturn slowly raised her glaive and commanded it, "SILENT WALL!"  
  
The tiara easily bounced off with a KAA-PWIINGG!!! Realm Moon caught it and placed it back on her forehead.  
  
Then came a whisper, "Dead Scream,"  
  
A huge purple planet that has a ring around it shot out of Pluto's time staff.  
  
But Realm Moon wasn't ready for it  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her head to protect herself. The planet blasted into her, but she still stood on the ground, slowly being pushed back from the attack.  
  
The planet slowly faded away. It torn part of Kristina's glove, leaving light blood, staining it.  
  
"Ow…" she muttered.  
  
"Sorry," said Pluto softly.  
  
"SILENT GALIVE SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Realm Moon looked of from her arm. Now it was her turn.  
  
She struck out her wand, "Moon…Realm…Elemental…Star…Formation…" She ended up having a sparkling five-point star (Each word is each point of the star, and while saying these words, she was drawing out the sparkling star) she continued, "Element star…" it started to glow, then suddenly she plunged her wand in the heart of the star and shouted, "WATER!!!!!"  
  
Then water started to shoot out from each point of the star, blasting Saturn, but it only made her fall to the ground because the pressure of the attack. She then stood up, unharmed.  
  
"That was the attack I was looking for!!" Saturn said. "In the 7th comic, she uses the same attack on the enemy! By using the element star, she can use any element she wants that any sailor scout has."  
  
"Heh...that's right, but I didn't know it took so much energy." Realm Moon sighed.  
  
"That was soooo cool!! Why can't we do that with our wands?" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Because that was her own-made up attack, fool!" Mars grumbled.  
  
"Shhhh, quiet! They're still not finished." said Tuxedo Mask  
  
EVERYONE jumped because Tuxedo Mask has not said anything since yesterday. (And they forgot about him)  
  
"CHRONOS TYPHOON!!!"  
  
"MOON REALM SHEILD!" Realm Moon put her shield up once more, and it was doing a pretty good job.  
  
Then- "Element star… TIME!!" (AN: I don't know what kind of element time is, but think of it similar to the 'Dead Scream' attack) Realm Moon shouted.  
  
Pluto fell to the ground, and the round was finished! 


	10. The Long Day of Training Part 2

Hi if your reading then I REALLY REALLY THANK YOU A LOT!! Trust me it will get a whole much better! Just read and please review also! This chapter is a little longer, cause most of it is with the Starlights. Why it's longer with the Starlights? Cause it's more interesting and fun! Hope you like, if don't please tell me what it is!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: the long day of training, part 2  
  
Realm Moon helped Pluto up and they shook hands,  
  
"You're doing really good! I know that your fighting skills is increasing," the guardian of time said warmly.  
  
"Thank You!! But my power in decreasing….' And with that, she plopped down the ground and took a nap.  
  
"Okay, I think we should rest more than 10 minutes" Saturn suggested.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Venus Suddenly exploded.  
  
Realm Moon instantly woke up and wailed, "THE END IS NEAR!!!!!"  
  
Everyone ignored her and stared at Venus.  
  
"What's so funny?" Maker asked.  
  
"This…this comic!!" she said hysterically, as water poured out of her eyes from laughter. "It's so funny!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Which one is it? It can't be a Realm Sailor Scouts comic. There's practically no humor in them," Realm Moon said, walking up to Venus.  
  
"Oh, um, this series is called, 'True Friends.'" Venus replied.  
  
"Ahhh, yes! Another masterpiece! Yep, it contains a lot of humor. Which one you're reading?"  
  
"The beginning of the second one. It's about Kristina making a mistake to her friend, Christine, in this cooking contest because Kristina wouldn't help Christine." She explained to the other scouts and continued, "Then, Kristina had to figure out how to make it up to her best friend, and knowing Christine, she is just obsessed with boys, heh, like me! Anyway, oohhh this is the good part!!" Venus wiggled around crazily.  
  
"Calm down girl!" Healer said.  
  
Venus glared at her then continued, "Anyway, Kristina dressed up like a boy to cheer Christine, since a cute boy is like the only thing to cheer her up! They played a game of pole also…awwww, Kristina! You just look sooo kawaii in here!!"  
  
Realm Moon gave her a weird look, and Chibi Moon asked her, "Did this actually happen?"  
  
Realm Moon blushed furiously and wailed, "HECK NO!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the Kristina-transformed-into-boy and said, "You know what, she looks like Seiya with the shades and back wards hat…except without the pony-tail of course….."  
  
With that Fighter suddenly turned into a shade of red, especially Realm Moon ^^;;.  
  
"That's what my cousin, Jennifer, said….. And you know what? Christine and Venus is exactly has the same personality, and she is one of the Realm Scouts, but she's Realm Sailor Uranus," Realm Moon said, totally changing the subject.  
  
"REALLY??!!" Every one turned towards Uranus.  
  
"So what?" Uranus shrugged.  
  
"Well, Uranus was the only one left over, so Christine didn't care taking the role to be Realm Sailor Uranus. Although, she would have been perfect for Venus, but that was already taken by Jennifer." Realm Moon explained.  
  
Uranus rolled her eyes, "Whatever, break time is over, so Neptune and I are next."  
  
"Oh no. I'm sure going to get killed by Uranus," Realm Moon thought out loud.  
  
"Tch, no duh. After what happened this morning." Uranus sneered.  
  
"Okay…for this round, I'll have to use my ultimate weapon…" Realm Moon thought, as she tied her hair up in a pony tail. "But I hope it doesn't kill them. I'll ask Saturn."  
  
"Hey Saturn, have you read comic 7 yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm now on the end of it…its good," replied Saturn. "Why?"  
  
"Do you think I should use this attack?" Realm Moon showed Saturn from the comic.  
  
"Uhhh… I'm not sure. It looks really powerful. Just lower you power on that one. You know how to do that, right?" Saturn asked, looking up to Kristina.  
  
"Yeah, you guys taught me. I'm ready now." She got and entered the arena! (Well, not really an arena….)  
  
"I'm ready." She said to Uranus and Neptune.  
  
They nodded back to her. They held their arm in front of them and in their hands appeared their talismans. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
Neptune formed a planet that looked like Pluto's except it was aqua green. It blasted out of the water and flew towards Realm Moon. She jumped really high (She was taught how to do that), dodged it, and landed on a broken pillar. But the pillar was too thin and weak and it collapsed. She jumped off of it but landed on the ground on her butt.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! My freakin' @$$ (An: Ahhhh! I'm sorry for language, but we all know we do that when we're in total pain, right?! Right?!?!) Is killing the crap outta me and I cannot get up!!" Realm Moon screamed. Every one sweat dropped.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"Waahhhh!! Give me a break!" she wailed like a crazy animal while watching the golden planet coming toward her. She rolled out of the way, almost too late, because she couldn't get up from her bruised rear. The attack faded, and Realm Moon slowly stood up.  
  
"SPACE SWORD!!!"  
  
Uranus jumped up, raising her sword, aiming for Realm Moon. But she wasn't ready.  
  
And with one strike…  
  
Splattering blood flew everywhere. Her left arm was dripping violently, and Uranus instantly released her sword, realizing how hard she had forced the blow.  
  
Realm Moon was turning white, shaking horribly, and swiftly grabbing her arm. But she couldn't fall down now, at this point. It was disgusting though, and this is the worst kind of physical pain she ever had.  
  
Neptune covered her mouth. She fell to the ground purposely so she could get herself out.  
  
Realm Moon stumbled forward and slowly grabbed Uranus's arm, unable to hold herself up. Uranus was shocked, some blood spilling on her, too.  
  
"Uranus…" Realm Moon chocked out.  
  
Then she slowly raised her wand, right up Uranus's body. Then Uranus heard…  
  
"Moon…Realm…MEDITATION!!"  
  
A bright white flash sucked into the tip of the wand, and blasted Uranus into a pillar…  
  
Then Realm Moon dropped to the floor.  
  
"K-Kristina!!" Every yelled, and rushed toward Uranus and Realm Moon.  
  
"Kristina!! Speak to me!! Speak to me!!!" Venus wailed.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "Ouch."  
  
They were also helping Uranus get all the rubble off of her, revealing tons of bruises, and a small, deep cut, blood dripping from her forehead.  
  
"I-is she okay?" Uranus asked, while Neptune wiped the cut.  
  
"Not really," Realm Moon answered for her.  
  
Uranus and the others that were helping her ran to Realm Moon.  
  
"I'm really sorry…I told you that you were really going to get it after this morning," Uranus said, adding a little joke reminder.  
  
But Realm Moon looked at her with hard eyes. "That really hurt."  
  
"I said I'm-"  
  
Saturn suddenly pushed everyone aside. "Kristina, I'm going to heal you again, okay?"  
  
"That's alright. Just leave it for the next round. In the future, I'm probably going to get worse ones, so I might as well get used to it!" Realm Moon said steadily.  
  
Saturn slowly nodded. Jupiter helped Realm Moon up, who was still holding her arm.  
  
"That was one hell of an attack," Uranus said.  
  
Realm Moon smiled. "It was my secret weapon. If I wasn't concentrating, I would have probably have killed you." Uranus winced at that.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
"We are," Maker replied.  
  
"Okay, let's start!!!!" Realm Moon suddenly perked up^^;;.  
  
"But we need to rest and clean your arm!" Mercury said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
While Realm Moon was wiping here cut with a wet towel, she asked, "I'm I fighting Sailor Moon and Chibimoon?"  
  
"Definitely not. First of all, they are way too scared to challenge you, I don't know why. Second of all, they are way to powereful." Mars explained.  
  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
"Are you sure you okay? I know that Haruka didn't mean it," asked Neptune.  
  
"Yes, yes! I'm fiiiine! Let's just fight the Starlights, and get it over with it." Realm Moon reassured. "But if I fight all 3 of them, that wouldn't be fair, right? Maybe someone could help me…"  
  
"Okay, but because your in this condition. Who do you wish to fight with you?" Luna asked.  
  
"Ummm…." Realm Moon looked at all of them. "Saturn…no…uh, Venus!!"  
  
Venus jumped up happily. "YEAH!!! TIME TO KICK SOME BOOTY!"  
  
"……" Realm moon sweat-dropped.  
  
"Like you'll kick mine!" Healer sneered.  
  
"Whatever! Bring it on!!" Venus turned on her snobby act.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!!"  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!"  
  
"Hey, it's not yet…" Realm Moon called out…  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"  
  
"What the-"Realm Moon flew out of the way. "I SAID IT'S NOT TIME YET, BUT OH WELL! MOON REALM FRISBEE!!"  
  
Fighter stepped-aside the flying tiara. "Is that all you can do? No duh, you'll just have to try harder."  
  
"Wha… why you!!!" Realm Moon started to steam up.  
  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!"  
  
Realm Moon was hit by the attack, which made her angrier.  
  
"Why you always do sudden attacks, huh?!" she complained.  
  
Venus came running to Realm Moon, and showed up with all these burns and scrapes.  
  
"How your doing?" Venus gasped under her breath.  
  
"Fine. Just fine!!!!! As soon as they stop surprising me and ending up killing me!" Realm Moon said, jumping from another attack from Fighter.  
  
"VENUS!" Venus popped an orange heart from her lips, "LOVE AND BEUTY SHOCK!!!"  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!"  
  
The blast disintegrated the pitiful chain of hearts. Venus went insane.  
  
"Whathowcanyoudothatthatiscompletetotalsanessmypowerfulchainhasneverbrokenex ceptthisonebattle……………" Venus ran around like a maniac, ripping her hair out.  
  
"Venus!! Venus, calm down!!! YO VENUS, WATCH OUT!!!!" Realm Moon shouted frantically.  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!!"  
  
"WHATI'MINTHEMIDDLEOF…………WWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Venus was blown out of brain damage. Still pissed, and laying on the dirt, complained Venus, "OWWWWWCHTHATHURTSYOUBIGFAT@#$%*&WATCHWHATYOURDOINGYOUSEETHATYOU'VENEVERLOST SOMETHINGYOUHADSINCETHESILVERMILENIUMITSAVEDMYLIFEYOUKNOW......."  
  
Everyone had to cover her mouth from the ditzy blonde's babbling.  
  
"Would you care to shut up?!" Healer shouted.  
  
"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no !!!!!!" Venus wailed.  
  
"Uh…excuse me but we're still in the middle of training…" Maker said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
All four just stared at each other.  
  
"Umm…do you have any other attacks other than your usual ones?" Realm Moon asked.  
  
"Not really but I can tackle American football style…but not to someone like you," Fighter smirked.  
  
"W-why?! Come on! I bet you can't..."  
  
Realm Moon saw Fighter glancing at Healer and Maker. Healer kind of cocked her head. They were sending some kind of…  
  
Plan!!  
  
"Ah ha!! MOON REALM FRISBEE!" Realm Moon threw her tiara towards Healer, while Fighter was running towards her.  
  
Realm Moon glanced at the pillar next to Maker, and then back to Healer, who was slightly distracted by the flying tiara. Healer then dodged it, sending it flying towards the pillar. Realm Moon jumped towards the pillar, while Fighter totally missed her and stumbled forward. The tiara sliced the pillar in half, and with Realm Moon jumping towards it at the same time, knocked the falling ruin on Maker.  
  
"Maker!"  
  
Realm Moon landed on the ground on her feet without a scratch.  
  
Luckily most of the pillar didn't fall on Maker, but she was definitely on the ground.  
  
Realm Moon helped pull off the rocks, and pulled Maker up.  
  
"Looks like I'm out, huh?" The other senshi helped her up.  
  
"It was kind of a 'plan'!" Realm Moon said, doing quotes with her fingers.  
  
"Wow…wonder how she thought of all that…" Fighter mumbled out loud.  
  
Realm Moon turned around. "Now it's time to take down you two!"  
  
"Ohh…were scared, you talk so big…OH COME ON! Don't talk like you're in the Matrix or something," Healer sneered.  
  
"Oh...yeah? Well, don't talk like you're…"  
  
"Ok, let's shut up everyone, this is not some kind of argument war," Fighter said.  
  
"No you shut up!" Both Realm Moon and Healer screamed at the same time.  
  
Fighter sweat dropped. "N-nani?"  
  
"Well, how about this?! (Realm Moon did her long phrase of making the element star)."  
  
Healer looked bored and was not amused. "STAR SENSITVE INFERNO!"  
  
"Element star: WATER!"  
  
Both attacks came flying at each other, and made a huge collision, sending dust and particles flying from the ground.  
  
"Element star: WIND!"  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!"  
  
Realm Moon's attack blew Healer several feet away, but she still stood on her ground.  
  
Realm Moon used her shield.  
  
"Oh geez…" Fighter sighed. "STAR SERIOUS LAZER!"  
  
Realm Moon screamed and the attack knocked her off her feet, cutting her boots and some of her skirt. While she was in the air, she quickly pushed her back to the ground with her arm, and did a little flip.  
  
"Nice…" Realm Moon muttered.  
  
Fighter smirked…again.  
  
Healer was getting worn of using her attacks too many times. She thought of something…  
  
"Element star: ICE!"  
  
"…Star…Serious…LAZER!" Fighter was getting tired of using the same attack also. It shot at Realm Moon's uninjured arm, practically ripping the entire glove off.  
  
Realm Moon eye's narrowed. "Hm…"  
  
She stabbed her wand at them again. "Element star: FIRE!"  
  
Healer and Fighter quickly turned around, letting the flames burning their back.  
  
"Hey Fighter!" Healer called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we should do something else…."  
  
'I think I know what you're thinking…."  
  
Realm Moon stared at them. What are they talking about? They were too far away to be heard by her.  
  
'Well then, got to be ready anyway…' She thought.  
  
They both looked at each other and nodded. They shot up into the sky leaving a black streak (like the always do in Sailor Moon Stars), and just completely vanished.  
  
Realm Moon just had her mouth open, leaving a guard down for 5 seconds.  
  
She frantically spun around, searching for them. She jumped on one pillar for a better, higher look.  
  
Then, someone threw a rock at her at the head.  
  
"OW!"  
  
She saw Fighter, standing on another pillar.  
  
"Why you- MOON REALM FRIS---"she got hit from another rock. She turned around, completely aggravated, but no one was there! She turned back where Fighter was, but she was gone also.  
  
"Too bad I can't make a shield around me…" she said out loud.  
  
Hey! She thought of an idea.  
  
She quickly jumped down and grabbed a piece of paper and pen out of her comic bag.  
  
"Hey!! This is no time for drawing!!" Sailor Chibi Moon said.  
  
"Hey Saturn, can I make a new attack?" Realm Moon ignored her.  
  
"Um, I don't think so, not so suddenly and fast…"  
  
"Damn."  
  
She threw them back, tied her hair up, and got ready.  
  
"Okay! Get out here you sissies or I'll make you come out!!" she yelled out.  
  
She ran behind a large boulder and looked around. She touched her tiara, hesitating to run out and shoot at no one in particular, but stood still. If only she had mercury's computer, but the only thing she has is her wand, her worn tiara, and locket.  
  
She finally jumped on another pillar nearest to her, and it was pretty high.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
She was suddenly shoved from behind, and stumbled off the pillar, falling. She heard something from the right side-  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LAZER!"  
  
And on her left side-  
  
"STAR SENSITVE INFERNO!"  
  
In horror, she saw both attacks came at her from both sides at the same time. Before she can get knocked out cold, she bellowed,  
  
"MOON REALM MEDITATION!!!!"  
  
A great power bursted out from her wand, and flew up, up, up, all the way up into the sky. Healer and Fighter's attack collided into Realm Moon, and dropped to the ground like a bird just got shot.  
  
Her power from the wand was still going up and suddenly jerked to the opposite direction, and shot down to earth like a thousand missiles.  
  
It knocked down Fighter and Healer, who got the most of it, then it came at the other scouts, unexpectedly. (If you ever played FF9, this would kind of looked like Ultima)  
  
Every one was down, and no one woke up. 


	11. The 'child' awakens

Heh..uh sorry for the long wait...too much homework and a little of writer's block. ^^; Oh yeah if your not a signed review, sorry you can't review right here cause I put the anonymous block review thing. I'm trying to prevent this stalker that's way he is just really starting to tick me off! So if you want to say anything about this or my other fics, just e-mail or IM me! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 11: The `child' awakens  
  
"...and Hansel said, `Tomorrow, I will sprinkle the breadcrumbs along the path, so later, will be able to trace them, and find our way back home' he whispered to Gretel. Gretel nodded and fell asleep...."  
  
"That's a...very interesting story your reading."  
  
"It's not interesting! It's fun and exciting!! Go away, Scorpio!"  
  
"Sorry, master."  
  
"Tch, you got her ticked off again. Poor little child."  
  
"Will you ever just butt out Libra!?"  
  
"Oh, but it's not good for her kind of nature. Let's leave the master alone for a bit."  
  
"Hey Aries! What the hell you're doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out somewhere?"  
  
"That's really none of your business."  
  
`As wHy YoU SHouLd stop tHIs....aND geT DoWN to bUsineSs...'  
  
Every one turned around and faced the voice.  
  
`GaTher EVeRyoNe Else! ThIs is goiNG To bE an IMPortANT dIsCuSSioN...."  
  
Scorpio, Libra, and Aries nodded, turned, and walked to their own path.  
  
A weak voice suddenly muttered something behind him. "...mmp.."  
  
"HoShI...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There were three Galactic Cannibalism major parts. One was the Northern Hemisphere. The brightest part of the galaxy. That's where most of the population is. Great big cities are built there, the environment and culture in any of that place was just as perfect as anything. That's where we are. Just like...that planet in the solar system...anyway, and then there was the Southern Hemisphere. There really isn't that much information about that place. It's much smaller than the northern Hemisphere. It's really a dark, dark place. It said to be an enormous black hole the sucks up other particles in that area...but why not the Northern hemisphere...I wonder?" Aquarius looked up from her book.  
  
Leo stared aimlessly out to the bright, beautiful city. He brushed a little fallen lock out of his face, and picked up his cup from the brim.  
  
"It is also said that this place is very powerful, it can control the power of the 'black hole'. It is probably the most powerful galaxy in this area of the Universe...." He drank his drink.  
  
"...then why are we here? We were told to come here to...help?" Aquarius asked.  
  
"Something unbelievable....." Leo mumbled quietly, very quiet, so that no one could hear him.  
  
"LEO! Aquarius! Come on! Let's go," Libra's distant voice shouted.  
  
Leo sighed and paid his bill. Aquarius packed her things into her bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had gathered the others, they got into two cars and sped off into the bright main street towards their destination.  
  
Pisces stared out the window, looking at all the normal happy people shopping along the way. Her small face glimmered against the window, as the street and shop lights came by.  
  
Sagittarius looked at her sadly. "She's too young to serve for this galaxy...." He thought.  
  
They soon came into view of an enormous castle....a floating one on top of clouds. It stretched out grandly, along with other floating smaller castles. The top, the very tip of the castle could not bee seen; it was covered by another layer of clouds. At least that was the good part, because it was said that a very bright stone lays there, too bright to blind anyone. It enlightened the clouds. It was also said that stone was the heart of the Northern Hemisphere.  
  
As they approached it, Virgo said, "Ok, get ready."  
  
He pushed a small black, button under the wheel, and the car vanished slowly under them. They landed lightly on their feet.  
  
"Ok, right up there at the gates..."  
  
They met up with their other comrades and stepped up the long steps to the huge platinum door.  
  
"This is it..." whispered Gemini.  
  
They entered, and the door closed behind them.  
  
A small, fat servant came up to them and escorted them to the heart of the palace. Soon, they came to a huge room...  
  
There was a very wide silver chair, stretching across the room. Chains of beads were limping and hanging from the sides...and in the middle was a little girl.  
  
She had very short hair, and straight bangs. Her hair was pitched black, and she wore very dark clothes. (Kind of like Hotaru) The only thing different about her, is that her highs was remarkably bright, and very silver. They glittered like an angels'.  
  
A man stepped up, but was he was way too dark...even there was enough light to say anyone, he was over come by shadows and darkness. The only thing you can see was his dark menacing red eyes.  
  
"BoW dOWn!" He barked at the twelve.  
  
The little girl put her finger to her lips indicating for him to be quite. She nodded gently toward them, and they obeyed.  
  
"Please rise." She spoke in a very young voice, a very kind one too.  
  
"This man has begun to tell me about something....very powerful....somewhere in the distant reach from us! As I say, I have given my full trust for he has told me that it will over come and over power this galaxy. This galaxy had been very powerful and peaceful, so as we agree that we will try to stop it.... He has appointed all of you to do the honor..." her eyes kind of gazed upon them.  
  
Cancer could not believe that this little girl can take this kind of...responsibilities! So as she had heard, the whole generation had always been like that. It is not much of a surprise to anybody else about it anyway.  
  
She continued. "He has also pointed out that you were the one of the most powerful armies and fighters in the universe. You are also the only ones that were the nearest of the most powerful. This place may be also powerful too, be this is a peaceful empire, and we very much WILL need your help to maintain it..." `It is my job to protect it too,' she thought. She lowered her head.  
  
"This man will show you were you will be getting started....I..." she suddenly crouched down holding her heart. Everyone became startled. A small cry came out of her. Aries almost went up to help, but the dark man help up his hand.  
  
"LeaVE! I wILl TakE care OF It!" They had quickly walked away, wondering what the hell happened.  
  
The man pushed the girl up straight again, and put his hand on her heart. Something started to glow from it....and the pain washed way. The girl's eyes were closed but a shadow came over her head.  
  
The man's eye's glimmered. "IT hAS begun...." 


	12. Ouch! And the henshin of Realm Uranus!

Chapter 12: Ouch! And the henshin of Realm Uranus!  
  
"Realm………………."  
  
She squinted.  
  
"…realm….realmmm………………………………..rea…."  
  
Who's there?!  
  
"….realm…….sa….i.lor………realm……………………."  
  
Who IS THERE?  
  
"……realm….scouts…………y….you………..must………"  
  
Who speaks…?  
  
"……..save……the…u…n….i….verse………….."  
  
What?  
  
"….kristinaaa…….kris…..ki…ssss…….tiiina……….."  
  
This light?  
  
"……kr…kriistna……"  
  
Leave me alone….  
  
"……………….kristna…"  
  
Please….  
  
"…..kristina!"  
  
Please…..  
  
"Kristina!"  
  
Please….  
  
"KRSITINA!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Kristina shot up and frantically and looked around. Everybody was standing around her bed, sighing of relief.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Hey, Kristina!"  
  
"CHRISTINE?!"  
  
"Oh Kristina! I rushed here as soon as possible!" Kristina's friend, Christine was standing next to her bed; she had a pretty face, and is Mexican. She has long, past shoulder length wavy hair, which was light brown or red, and was tied up in a half pony-tail. And she was wearing small gold loop earrings.  
  
She hugged her friend. "Kristina, I know I was supposed to come over this afternoon, but when I called no one answered! I was really worried, I know you stayed home, no one else is here! SO I ran here as soon as possible! These…um people here told me to help and I found you in bed all beaten and- "  
  
"Christine it's ok! I didn't know you were coming…but…I'm fine….I think…." She felt a sudden ache over her forehead, and noticed it was wrapped in bandages.  
  
"What….happened….?"  
  
"Yes! Tell me what the hell happened to her!" Christine demanded.  
  
Setsuna looked a bit grim but still relieved. "Not now is not a good time to explain…." She said.  
  
"Kristina, you were knocked out for a long time…longer than us…except…." Usagi glanced over at the unconscious de-henshined 2 starlights.  
  
"Seiya?! Yaten?! What happened, guys?!" Kristina shouted.  
  
Christine looked confused but still mad.  
  
"We need to speak without her," Michiru looked at Christine.  
  
Kristina understood.  
  
"But-"Christine stuttered.  
  
"Please go out for a minute, okay? Eat or something."  
  
"…ok…" Christine slowly stepped out and closed the door behind her.  
  
Kristina began to climb out the bed to see the two lights but Rei stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you mustn't get out….you have really lost all of your power already….so you need to rest to retrieve them back…or you'll collapse again!"  
  
She understood, because she felt a little wobbly and tired…and even a bit sweaty. She looked at all the cuts…bruises…and other physical damage appearance on her body. "What happened to me?" she had a cast on her wrist and ankle. "It's….starting to hurt…."  
  
"My highest point is that you uncontrollably released your full power…and had hit all of us. Mostly those 2 lights," Setsuna explained. "They had attacked you after you had released it….so you had been knocked them out too."  
  
"I had never seen such power in the beginning…of course, you power from there is not the limit…we suspect that you and your fellow scouts will become stronger." Haruka said.  
  
Kristina again looked at Seiya and Yaten. They looked horrible, and worse than she did. "I did that?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
She stared.  
  
They stared.  
  
"Woah."  
  
They stared again.  
  
Kristina looked at her pillow.  
  
Then she thought of something. "…Christine…."  
  
"Ne? What about her?" Minako asked.  
  
"She's the sailor scout too! Remember from the comics?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Artimeis asked.  
  
"Yes, I am completely sure! She is in my comic! I remember! She is Realm Sailor Uranus!" Kristina looked excited, too excited enough to look like a maniac.  
  
She continued hurriedly. "Today would be a good day to gather the rest of the scouts! Or at least SOME of them! We can train them…the enemy is near right? We need to start and-"  
  
"Whoa whoa! Hold on…you're telling us that to start today?! After what had happened?! Are you out of your mind?" Chibiusa said.  
  
"Well, at least we can gather them, and give them their transformation items…and teach them the fighting skills…"  
  
"….."  
  
"Let Christine back in."  
  
Ami nodded and went to the door and opened it. Christine was just sitting against the wall, waiting.  
  
"You can come back in."  
  
Without saying anything, Christine ran in.  
  
"Hey, we need to talk to you." Kristina said.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Do you remember my Realm comics?"  
  
"You mean when we all…uh…transform into Realm Sailor Scouts and fight whatever? Yeah…I like them…"  
  
All the other scouts looked at each other, then back at them.  
  
"Well…do you remember which scout you were?"  
  
"….not really, but I don't care who I am."  
  
At that, everyone got a HUGE sweat drop.  
  
"Hey how did you do that?" Christine asked.  
  
"Never mind…anyway…" Kristina cleared her throat nervously. What is she really going to say next?  
  
Christine stared, expecting something…  
  
"YOU'RE REALM SAILOR URANUS!" Kristina yelled, not knowing what the heck she's doing. She covered her mouth. Everyone fell down, except Christine.  
  
"Um…cool."  
  
Kristina did not know what to do. She couldn't explain it any better. She hastily continued. "Um...er…I meant in real life you are Realm Uranus! These people are from the Sailor Moon TV show, and they had really came here to fight a new enemy and…and they had made me Realm Sailor Moon, so I can help them, and I need the rest of the scouts, which are my friends and cousins, so you are here, and we need to start...and…and…we need to get the others…"  
  
Kristina stopped suddenly to look at Christine, who just stared.  
  
The others stared also.  
  
Nothing came out of the lights either. (DUH!)  
  
It seemed like days when they were silent.  
  
Mamoru whistled. Minako nudged him hard.  
  
Then Christine spoke. "That was the worst story I ever heard."  
  
"IT ISN'T A STORY!" Kristina bellowed. "It's real! Tell me if they look like the Sailor moon characters!" She pointed at the scouts.  
  
Christine stared. (There seems to a lot of staring) "WANNA-BE'S!"  
  
They fell down, and Kristina sweat dropped.  
  
"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay…."  
  
"Stupid Christine….." Kristina muttered. "You guys, why don't you explain to her somewhere else? I don't feel well." She turned to her friend. "Please don't take it hard."  
  
Christine looked confused as ever, but she went out the door with the others. When it shut, she sighed very loudly, and flung herself back on her bed.  
  
"Ow…" she rubbed her head. It was REALLY starting to hurt badly. Count in her leg too. At least she didn't have to amputate anything or something.  
  
She glanced over at Yaten and Seiya. Then looked away. It was gross…. Icky blood and….she didn't wan to think about it.  
  
She slowly got from her bed, and limped over to the beds they were laying on. 'It's too dark in here…" she thought. She walked over to the curtains and whipped it open. Instantly, hot and bright light filled the room. She stumbled back a little bit. 'Stupid,' she thought to her self, 'It's the light only.' Then she noticed Yaten's eye twitching. She stared.  
  
She walked to then again, and saw his eye twitch again. Same movement from Seiya, too. She reached her hand to Yaten's face and lightly slapped it. Nothing happened. She grinned.  
  
She now noticed they were starting to breathe normally. She pinched Seiya's nose with her bandaged fingers. He looked like he was going to burst any moment. She giggled.  
  
Now she got Seiya's hand and Yaten's hand. She thought of something very evil… (NO NOT THAT YOU HENTAI'S!)  
  
She stuffed their own hands in each other's noses. Now she was ready to fall over of laughter. They looked so weird! Finally she pulled them out. Now she felt like waking them up. She reached over to a nearby water bottle, and held it over Seiya. She grinned as big as ever. Suddenly his head moved. Her eyes widened. HE could feel her…  
  
She frowned and smacked him on the head. And on instinct, he suddenly woke up, jumped, and tumbled over her. Kristina shrieked, and the water bottle fell on them, spilling its contents. When hearing Kristina, Yaten too woke up suddenly and blindly, flapping his arms, toppled over Seiya and Kristina.  
  
"WHAT THE-"he yelled.  
  
Kristina had swirls in her eyes and mumbled to them, "….get…off…the….leg…."  
  
Seiya coughed and sputtered the water out. "…wha?...how?..." He shaked his head and felt pains all over.  
  
"GET OFF!" no matter how she tried, she couldn't shove the two lights off her.  
  
Seiya groaned. Yaten just blinked, still laying on them.  
  
Seiya groaned again, tried to push Yaten off him, and get up. It was just too hard. Everywhere in his body was just pain.  
  
Kristina nearly passed out. With all the left of her strength, she shoved them off. The tumbled on the carpet and Yaten was cussing every word he can say.  
  
Breathing slowly, she heard Christine scream. 'That must be her finding out that she and I is a scout….and getting her transformation wand.' She thought.  
  
She pushed herself up, and helped Yaten and Seiya up. She got a towel and wiped herself and Seiya off from the water. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
He still looked pretty shaken, and the pain was increasing again. He winced.  
  
"You two better lay down, you know." She suggested. Then they suddenly heard a load noise, the same noise when Kristina transformed into Realm Sailor Moon. There was another scream, and pounding sounds can be heard, and the door flung open. Kristina stared.  
  
Christine was there, looking confused as ever. She transformed into Realm Sailor Uranus. Same outfit as Uranus, same everything. Except the brooch. It was heart shaped, golden colored.  
  
"Wow." Kristina breathed. It was true, and she was happy that it was. Seiya and Yaten gawked too.  
  
"More training?! Oh God, help me," Yaten said.  
  
"KRISTINA!" Christine's voice echoed through the stone walls of her house. "What the f*** is the meaning of this?? Why do I look like a sailor scout? Why do I look like that girl as 'me' in your comic? Why? WHY?!" She was going hysterical.  
  
They covered their ears, while the others came behind her. Kristina didn't know she would react THIS way.  
  
Christine held up her henshin stick. It was in form of a pen, and it had a miniature crystal on top, the same look as her brooch on her bow. A little golden ring circled encircled the heart, vertically. (Meaning of Uranus's angle) "THIS THING….and THAT cat-"she pointed to Luna. "The cat can talk and made this...THING and these people have sticks and stuff too! And they told me what to say, according to YOUR comic, and I became….THIS…" She mad a lot of gestures on the way.  
  
"Well, Christine. It's true. They came to me a few days ago. I can transform too." Kristina searched for her brooch and showed it to Christine.  
  
"MOON REALM POWER….MAKE UP!"  
  
As soon as she got of her pose, it was Christine's turn to be gawking.  
  
"YOU?! Your…your…your…oh my God…" Christine slapped her head in her palm.  
  
Kristina suddenly fell down. Now the wounds hurt more than ever. She realized the transformation would take her power, and she barely had any left.  
  
"Wha…?!" Christine freaked out, as well as everybody else. 


	13. Mixed Emotions (optional chapter)

Hey everyone! This is a short chapter, and the darkest one yet, but if you think your not going to like it, just skip it, though this MAY be important. Sorry, though this MAYBE has nothing to do with the fic, but I just *had* to put it. Skip it, if you already reach a part you don't like ok? Ok! ^^  
  
Enjoy, and please read my newest story, Confusion In Life. Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Mixed Emotions  
  
Kristina couldn't speak to say what was wrong with her. All she could do is whimper. She, after that, passed out cold.  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi shrieked. Usagi, with Christine ran over to her. Much as did to everybody else.  
  
"Kristina! Kristina!"  
  
"Put her on the bed. She really does need to rest, and then we'll see when she can wake up." Michiru Ordered. They did, and Kristina didn't move.  
  
Christine A.K.A Realm Sailor Uranus looked quite unhappy. "This is just insane. I don't want to do this; I don't want to be a scout…." She senshi stared at her.  
  
"I'm going. I need to go back to my other form." She took her wand.  
  
"Wait! You're just going to leave her like that?!" Minako shouted angrily. "She needs your help, what is she going to do?" She yelled, glancing at Kristina, who fortunately stated to squirm.  
  
Christine stared. Stupid as she had always been, she didn't know what to do. The others looked quite mad too. But Usagi looked upset.  
  
Kristina quickly woke up. Had she heard everything? She had only been unconscious for a few seconds. The others looked startled. No one knew how she can wake up that fast.  
  
"It's ok…" She said weakly. "Christine never cared about me anyway. I don't think she ever was my friend."  
  
Christine looked at Kristina. "What are you talking about? I'm your friend, right?"  
  
Kristina began to shake, with a mixture of emotions in it. Seiya knew that look.  
  
"What? What friendship? BULL FRIENDSHIP! I don't think you know what friendship IS! What was this: Leaving me?? LEAVING ME! From the dammed school! You were too stupid, you didn't even care; you were too stupid to get kicked out, and for that reason, you never CARED or BOTHERED to know what would happened when you left me! You never knew me, you never knew how I felt through the whole fuckin year, YOU had LEFT me ALONE!" She shouted. Everyone was really shocked. Emotions and her heart were pouring out, what Kristina really wanted to do for a long time. Seiya looked away. Usagi couldn't take it. Chibiusa was shaking. Kristina's tears were already pouring out, dripping on her sheet. Christine didn't know what to say. "K- kristina...I.-I…I…."  
  
"You know what Christine?" Kristina continued, shaking uncontrollably. "I think I should have never been friends with you since 2nd grade! You had hurt me enough, I won't let you anymore. All the things in your life you care about are boys, popularity, and all that shit. We have nothing in common, ok? I hate you Christine! Alright!? I HATE YOUR FREAKING GUTS!" She screamed with fury, anger, and sadness. Christine now had tears down her face. She still didn't know what to do. All that she can do is turn around and run from the run, not thinking clearly. Kristina broke down and sobbed she had done many times, but this one was with more mixed emotions. The scouts were standing there, witnessing the whole thing. Seiya looked sadly at her. He knew he once did feel like that, but not with so much anger. Usagi just went up to her and hugged her. Kristina only wept in her shoulders.  
  
No one knew this was coming, but Kristina knew it was going to happen one day, that very day, *this* very day.  
  
Setsuna shaked her head. This was sad, but a very important deal. They needed ALL the Realm Sailor Scouts, no matter what…  
  
Kristina now that she had to walk on…  
  
  
  
And love  
  
Is not the easy thing  
  
The only baggage  
  
That you can bring  
  
Not the easy thing  
  
The only baggage you can bring  
  
Is all that you can't leave behind  
  
And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
  
And if your glass heart should crack  
  
And for a second you turn back  
  
Oh no, be strong  
  
Walk on  
  
Walk on  
  
What you got, they can't steal it  
  
No they can't even feel it  
  
Walk on  
  
Walk on  
  
Stay safe tonight  
  
You're packing a suitcase for a place  
  
None of us has been  
  
A place that has to be believed  
  
To be seen  
  
You could have flown away  
  
A singing bird  
  
In an open cage  
  
Who will only fly  
  
Only fly for freedom  
  
Walk on  
  
Walk on  
  
What you got  
  
You can't deny it  
  
Can't sell it or buy it  
  
Walk on  
  
Walk on  
  
You stay safe tonight  
  
And I know it aches  
  
How your heart it breaks  
  
You can only take so much  
  
Walk on  
  
Walk on  
  
Home  
  
Hard to know what it is  
  
If you never had one  
  
Home  
  
I can't say where it is  
  
But I know I'm going  
  
Home  
  
That's where the hurt is  
  
And I know it aches  
  
And your heart it breaks  
  
You can only take so much  
  
Walk on  
  
Leave it behind  
  
You've got to leave it behind  
  
All that you fashion  
  
All that you make  
  
All that you build  
  
All that you break  
  
All that you measure  
  
All that you feel  
  
All this you can leave behind  
  
|All that you | | |reason | | |All that you | | |care | | | | | |It's only | | |time | | |And I'll | | |never fill up| | |all I find | |  
  
All that you sense  
  
All that you scheme  
  
All you dress up  
  
And all that you see  
  
All you create  
  
All that you wreck  
  
All that you hate 


	14. The Gathering of the other Realm Scouts,...

Ack, sorry everybody for the long wait ^^; Spring Vacation is almost over ;_; for me anyway…well….enjoy and thank you to the people who reviewed! And read my s/u fic!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Gathering Of the other Realm scouts, part one  
  
After for ten min, the group had to leave for Kristina except Yaten and Seiya because they had to stay in bed too. Kristina had her back towards them, quietly still crying. Her pillow was coming wet as ever, and tears kept on rolling down, one after another. When she keeps on thinking about what happened, she couldn't help but cry more. Seiya and Yaten looked at her sadly. *Something* had to be done…or nothing would work out.  
  
Seiya then noticed she was fumbling with something on her neck. The he also realized that she had that since they had come here. It was a necklace, a silver one with a ring on it. Engraved in cursive were the words 'love' 'friendship' and 'happiness'. And for some reason, by looking at it, it made her cry and whimper more. She was no longer shaking, but she was really still. Finally, Yaten *had* to say something.  
  
"What is that, Kristina?" He asked.  
  
She didn't move for a moment, as she was trying to ignore him. But hesitating, she mumbled, "Some necklace…"  
  
"Of course it is. But what's up with it?" Seiya asked this time.  
  
She didn't move again. "Christine and I wear the same thing…"  
  
Now she got up, and turned around. She looked horrible as ever. Her front hair was sticking on her face, her nose and eyes were red. She rubbed her forehead, having a headache from too much crying. She always gets it if she lays down crying too long. After that, she yanked it off her so hard, even if the chain pure metal. It left a long red line across the back of her neck, and started to bleed. But she didn't care.  
  
"I don't need it anymore," she said firmly, looking at it.  
  
"Kristina…"  
  
"What," she shakily said. "Do you want it? I don't care. Even both rings together cost twenty bucks." She spat, and threw the ring across the room.  
  
Seiya didn't do anything. Yaten sighed. 'I think she's worse than me…' he thought.  
  
"If we have to fight, we could fight without her, with no Realm Uranus, or without me, with no Realm Moon," She said to them, the flopped back on her pillow.  
  
They sighed. They just didn't know what to do with her. What are the others doing? Where are they?  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
"This is a serious problem," Michiru said.  
  
All of the scouts were in the living room, discussing what to do. "Well, there is no Realm Uranus, is there? Kristina can't just make another one, another character. This is a real problem. And we have to gather the other scouts. The sooner we defeat this new enemy, the better," Luna said.  
  
Usagi was thinking of something else, though. "How can Kristina be in so much pain when she's already training, beginning, to fight the enemy? I mean, she is about 12-13 and her heart she has in this condition is terrible at this point…"  
  
"Usagi, we *have* to win this battle. It is for the best…for the future," Minako said gently. Usagi didn't say, or do, anything.  
  
"Well, we just have to make her fight, and bring the rest of the scouts." Mamoru said.  
  
__________________________  
  
This is bad. *Someone* had to do something.  
  
"Kristina, now that she is out of your life, it is time to think of the mission. What would happen without Christine? Realm Uranus?" Seiya said. "At first, she can be important, but you have to leave that behind you, or it will distract you forever."  
  
Kristina turned around and stared at Seiya.  
  
"Yeah," Yaten jumped in. "You can't just make yourself miserable all the time. It's time to get this done. I mean, there are better friends out there. Usagi can be a great friend, so can the others. We can be your friend. Just snap out of it."  
  
Seiya nodded.  
  
Kristina closed her eyes, and opened them again slowly, and she said. "Right. I suppose. We have a battle to fight and win. This is not the time to give up." She sighed in relieve. "Oh, thank you!" Without thinking what condition she is, she flung herself on both of them and hugged them in a bear hug. They sweat dropped.  
  
"Owowowowowow…" Yaten yelled. "MY ARM!"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
At that, the senshi came in.  
  
"Kristina…" Ami began.  
  
"It's ok… I realized we are in a middle of all this…the battle we are in. And I will do anything to help and fight…to win." She said.  
  
Everyone sighed so loud that Kristina got blown off.  
  
"Now I have to make some phone calls!" Kristina shouted.  
  
Everyone else fell down anime style.  
  
"I'll go get Christine." Makoto said.  
  
"It's time to do some more trainin'!" Kristina announced.  
  
Yaten and Seiya almost fainted when she said that. "NO!!"  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
"Yes, you *have* to come. No I don't care just come here! Oh my god, It's SUMMER! I'll even have to drag you from there if I have too!"  
  
Kristina hung up the phone. "Well, that's all I can call. Justine, Stacey, Jennifer, Julie, Andrea, Claire, Jocelyn. I hope they all come, because they're all the rest of the scouts." The others nodded.  
  
"I guess they'll be here in about an hour, at least for Jennifer and Julie. Remember them, when they came over, and you explained to them with me about the enemy and stuff? Jennifer is Realm Venus, and Julie is Realm Mercury. They are sisters. Jocelyn is Realm Saturn, Stacey is Realm mars, Justine is Realm Pluto, Andrea is Realm Jupiter, and Claire is Realm Neptune. You have to get used to their names, ok?" Kristina replied. They nodded again.  
  
"Um, I have a question!" Hotaru said. "How old are they?"  
  
"We'll get to that when they come."  
  
Seiya raised his hand as if it was school.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are they any…um…realm starlights??"  
  
Kristina frowned. "Seiya, I don't know if they even exist. They came from my own imagination, and I haven't even reached the stars season yet, thought I had already created, and no, they don't transform into men."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru asked, "Is there a Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
Kristina wrinkled her face. "HELL NO!" Mamoru fumed but didn't do anything else.  
  
"Oh, yeah, might I say there are pet guardians too? They are dogs though, and siblings. They're Honey and Cookie, they can talk…I hope…and if so, Cookie can also turn into a Sailor Scout…she's pretty powerful too. Got it, everyone?"  
  
Usagi nodded happily. She couldn't wait to see the new people, and how powerful they are.  
  
"Since two people for training are already injured badly, Usagi and Chibi- Usa will have too fight too. They also need it." Luna said, with a little evil grin.  
  
They both wailed. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!"  
  
"I'm sure you've been in worse…" Kristina said sheepishly. They thought about it. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Luna, but can't you fight too?" Usagi asked. Luna shook her head.  
  
"Even if I can transform into human, I don't have any attack powers, just regular helping/delivering-kinda powers."  
  
"Well, we just have to wait for a while…" Rei said, yawned, and plopped onto the couch.  
  
"Yeah…I'll just read the rest if the comics…" Hotaru said.  
  
Everyone choose what they wanted to do and they waited.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"There is earth…the one the scouts are on."  
  
"It's such a small planet."  
  
"Its probably going to be easy then….they can't match us!"  
  
"Where do we land?"  
  
"Right there…must be…"  
  
"You guys can feel it, can't you? The new beginning of those new scouts."  
  
"Yes we can feel it…"  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
DING….  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!!!!! OR SOME OF THEM!"  
  
…DONG  
  
Kristina rushed to the door with everyone following with surprise. Kristina opened the door, and there stood a girl about Kristina's height. She looked like Chinese, and she had two-half pony-tails from each side of her head, and LOTSA jewelry on.  
  
"HI Stacey! Meet, um…these people I know a while ago…"  
  
She began to introduce them and stuff.  
  
"Hey, you guys look pretty familiar…" Stacey eyed them suspiciously.  
  
Kristina sweat dropped. "Stacey, be nice!" She whispered.  
  
Then the door rang again.  
  
"JUSTINE!! JOCELYN!"  
  
One of them, Justine, was the same height as well. She had wavy hair-soft- hair that reached her shoulders, and she had a nice Mexican feature. Jocelyn was pretty short, but she's the same age. Her feature is black, and her black shiny hair was tied into a braid.  
  
"HI all!" Jocelyn was first to greet. She was always 'joyful' like that.  
  
Again, everyone said they're hellos and stuff.  
  
"They look ok…" Haruka whispered to Kristina.  
  
"What do you mean ok?! They will be the greatest scouts on the universe!" Kristina said triumphal, but only knew she was over-reacting.  
  
"These are my friends that are present here so far… I have cousins coming too." Kristina said to the others.  
  
"Oh my God, Kristina, what happened to you?" Justine exclaimed, looking at her cuts, bruises and all that crap.  
  
"Oh…ahahahaha…long story…"  
  
"Kristina, you also have to explain why we are here…" Stacey said.  
  
"Just wait till everyone arrives!!" Kristina said, kinda loosing her temper, but Stacey was used to it. And on the cue, the doorbell rang again  
  
"I'll get it!" Minako said this time. She opened to reveal…  
  
*Drums roll, everyone sweat drops*  
  
…Christine! 


	15. The Gathering of the other Realm Scouts,...

Ack….sorry bout the long wait….well, I'm mostly pointed this out to Seito- Chan. ^_^;;  
  
I think this Chapter is longer…so….be happy! Ok, read on!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Gathering of the other Realm Scouts, part two  
  
…anyway, it's Christine! (^_^;)  
  
Suddenly Kristina shouted, "OW, damnit I think my…er…leg…yeah! Leg…kinda went the wrong way, and owww…..it hurts…" She stared at the others, widening her eyes in a way that's telling them 'um…help?'  
  
Kind of being slow, Yaten went…"Oww oww yeah me tooooo…." Yaten nudged Seiya in the ribs, unfortunately, it was already injured.  
  
"OUCH!...er….yeah, ditto..."  
  
Usagi didn't get it, while Kristina's friends and the others had a HUGE sweat drop, and Christine fell down.  
  
"Well…maybe cake will help!!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"…some fish shit would be nice…" Yaten mumbled, following Kristina into the living room with Seiya.  
  
Later….  
  
A couple girls were standing in the living room, which were cousins and friends, and looked very confused.  
  
(I would like you to pay attention to the descriptions in the following)  
  
"Guys, I will like you to meet first of all, Jennifer and Julie, which you have seen already. They are some of my cousins" Kristina said. Jennifer was about 4"11". She had straight hair, and her bangs sliding across her face. Julie was the same height, except one year younger (which she is now 11) and had small glasses. She had a headband to hold up her bangs, and both of them are sisters. Next to them were two other cousins. Andrea, same height, had glasses too. She had a nice tanned feature and her hair was done in a half-pony tail braid. Her stepsister, Claire, was about two inches shorter, and is her younger stepsister. She had bangs and glasses too, and her hair was done in two braids. She had a nice, cute, cat-like face.  
  
Sitting on the couch, was Kristina's other friend, Khrista. (Damn, I forgot to include her in last chapter. Just think that she was, and she's Realm Sailor Chibi Moon, no, she is not Kristina's daughter, she's just a bit short but that's all. Just think of realm Chibi Moon as "the second realm moon" in this fic's terms ok? ^_^) She had glasses as well, and her hair was tied up in a half-pony tail, with a little tail of braided hair in front of her ear. She had a really nice Philippian feature, and was about 5 feet.  
  
And finally, there were two, fluffy, Pomeranian dogs. Both sister and brother, though doesn't get along well. The female is Cookie, and the male, Honey.  
  
"OKAY! NOW, what the hell I'm doing here?" Justine demanded.  
  
"…nice group she has there," Taiki whispered to Yaten. Seiya snickered.  
  
Kristina looked a bit tired. "You are realm scouts, as you had already read in my comics. We have to save the universe. You guys are ready to transform?" Kristina said really fast so she wanted to get it over with.  
  
…silence….  
  
All of the cousins and friends suddenly roared with laughter (minus Christine), and some were having tears in their eyes.  
  
"OH GOD, Kristina, I never knew it had it in you! You called us in the middle of the afternoon, and now you just told us some bull of your story!" Stacey shouted, in between giggles.  
  
Kristina looked smug. "It's true!!!"  
  
More laughing.  
  
The original scouts stared.  
  
"IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
More laughing.  
  
"I. AM. NOT. LYING!!!!" Kristina roared so load that you swear she had a built in mega-system stereo box.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Prove it…" Andrea said calmly.  
  
"FINE. I will." She brought out her henshin pen. They became suspicious.  
  
"No! You don't have enough energy!!" Usagi suddenly cried out.  
  
"Well, how else I'm supposed to prove it?"  
  
"Hey, leave it to us."  
  
"Alright…"  
  
"Hey you guys, you all read Kristina's comics, right?" Hotaru said.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Do they sound familiar from any kind?" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah! From Sailor Moon, she's a big fan of it, that's why she made those comics!" Jocelyn said.  
  
"Ahh…"  
  
Kristina hid behind a large pillow. Minako took it away. Kristina whined.  
  
"Well….do WE look familiar?" Ami jumped in.  
  
"….actually….you do…" Khrista slowly said.  
  
They all smiled.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pink Crystal Moon Power!"  
  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
  
"Maker Star Power!"  
  
"Healer Star Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!"  
  
Soon, everyone one gawked at them. The sailor scouts and starligts stood in front of them, all glittery and stuff.  
  
Stacey and Justine had her mouth open, Jennifer and Julie were staring, Claire and Andrea were rubbing their eyes, and Jocelyn and Khrista stared, had their mouth open, and then rubbed their eyes. Kristina looked triumphant!!! (Yeah yeah they are weird.) And the dogs were barking.  
  
"This proves it… we are the Sailor Scouts in which you know. Believe it or not, we exist in this world…but we have to get the Realm Sailor Scouts in order to help us win this really hard battle, which would already be starting." Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"We already had Kristina, which, of you already read her comics, is Realm Sailor Moon. Then we needed the other scouts, and that would be you guys." Uranus explained.  
  
"Guys, you may not believe it…" Kristina said, "…but everything is true. By knowing that, one of their monsters had attacked already before I already knew this battle is going on. I can transform so can you, because I made you the realm scouts in my comic."  
  
"Oh man…why did I have to be realm sailor mars? I don't want to die. I already did in the first season in your comics!!" Stacey whined.  
  
"Well, get used to it! We are going to have training too."  
  
"That explains all your physical injuries…" Julie said.  
  
"Oh…this is going to be so fun! Finally something in my boring life happens!" Jocelyn exclaimed, the little girl jumping around.  
  
'It's not going to be so fun…' Sailor Pluto thought. 'I can already see this is going to be a very hard battle for them, and they had already started. We really need to train them hard, but starting off with Kristina, she learns fast…so they could too…'  
  
"What about these two adorable poms?" Sailor Saturn said, petting them.  
  
"They are supposed to be guardians, like Luna and Artemis. Remember in my first comic, Honey made me into Realm Sailor moon? Well, all we have to do here is just make them talk. Also as I said a while ago, Cookie can transform into a human or a Sailor scout, Sailor Cookie A.K.A Sailor Guardian." Kristina explained. 'Oh this is going to be interesting. I always wanted to know what the human cookie looked like in real life.' She thought.  
  
They nodded. "Ok, well is everyone ready? We'll do your friends and cousins first, then the poms." Sailor Moon said.  
  
They went to the same process again. The scouts detransformed, and set their henshin pens in the same ways. This time, both Luna and Artemis went to the center of the circle. And instead if flipping, they hooked their tails together and started concentrating on their crescent moon son their forehead. The pens started to glow, and so did the crescent moons, which shot a bright, glittering bean upwards. The pens sent beam too, each their own color, towards the middle bean.  
  
Bright as ever, nine white round balls of light were spinning very fast. The light was making the house light; even in the deepest shadows, light was there. Everyone….EVERYONE….was astonished, how bright the power was come to be…  
  
The nine light balls finally formed into pens, for the realm scouts only; only for them to use. Each had a crystal star on top of them, with each of their own markings of the planet's signs. Suddenly there was a really big flash and all nine pens suddenly lined up in the middle beam, and then shot towards the Realm Scouts respectively.  
  
They pens settled down on the floor, and the ninth one, which was a brooch, landed in front of Cookie. The light died down, and the scouts picked up their pens. It was warm…  
  
"These are your transformation pens. They were made from the depths of the realm, the core of all of universe and power, and they were made for only the Realm Sailor Scouts. Only for them." Luna said proudly.  
  
"Please…realm scouts, please understand. If you have seen any of our battles, you've seen how hard they have come to pass. But this battle will be the biggest…bigger then the Sailor Wars. In order for this to come to pass, we need your help. Your power matches us, or maybe even stronger, and we want piece as soon as we can," Setsuna said.  
  
Claire smiled. "We would try everything, our best…" She said seriously.  
  
Christine nodded. "I'm in then."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Kristina needs our support too!" Khrista said.  
  
Everyone began holding each other hands; in the other hand is their pen. Kristina walked up to them and put her hand in too.  
  
"Guys, lets win this battle."  
  
"All of you, Realm Scouts, will have to transform at the same time. Then it will be complete." Setsuna explained.  
  
As soon as Cookie touched the brooch, something on her forehead started to glow, same as Honey's. Soon it appeared to be a crescent moon. Everyone nodded.  
  
'I feel words in my heart…'  
  
'Is this what we transform into?'  
  
'This is our power…'  
  
'Words….going stronger….'  
  
Kristina: "Moon Realm Power!"  
  
Christine: "Uranus Realm Power!"  
  
Stacey: "Mars Realm Power!"  
  
Justine: "Pluto Realm Power!"  
  
Jennifer: "Venus Realm Power!"  
  
Julie: "Mercury Realm Power!"  
  
Claire: "Neptune Realm Power!"  
  
Andrea: "Jupiter Realm Power!"  
  
Jocelyn: "Saturn Realm Power!"  
  
Khrista: "Chibi Moon Realm Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone flashed; the flash was so bright the scouts had to turn their heads. The whole house glittered; the light reached the whole city….  
  
And a bright aura surrounded the earth, and the light still kept on reaching toward the depths of space….  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
An evil cackle millions of light years away can be heard, echoing in the darkness.  
  
  
  
'This power….this power!'  
  
'It's wonderful…'  
  
'It can only be…'  
  
  
  
"This battle….have officially started."  
  
  
  
**** 


	16. Catch the Flag!

AHHHH! Sorry people for the long wait. *Hears Crickets* Um…anyway, I was going to make the chapter longer, but it would take LONGER to write, PLUS I'm going on a trip with my class on Wed-Sun.  
  
  
  
Notice change in title. Yes, there are going to be two books. I have a lot in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Catch the Flag!  
  
  
  
Kristina lay comfortably on the couch watching TV and eating potato chips with dipping. She munched loudly after each chip, and took a loud 'SLUUUUUURRPP' in her mocha-iced drink. She didn't like what she was watching, and took the remote. After changing about 300 times….  
  
"Couch potato…" Yaten mumbled.  
  
Kristina, Seiya, and Yaten were in the living room watching TV and just 'chilling'. Everybody else was…  
  
"Kristina, if you can't find what channel you're looking for, give me the remote," Seiya said.  
  
"NOOO!! It's MINE!!!"  
  
"But there isn't a freakin' damn channel you like!" Yaten exclaimed.  
  
Kristina pouted. "But Seiya is just going to watch football!!! I HATE football!"  
  
"Well, too bad!" Seiya went up and grabbed the remote, but she swiped it back. Seiya mumbled something then grabbed her hand which had the remote, and pulled it out. Kristina got mad and got up, but Seiya tripped Kristina.  
  
"OW! MY F***** LEG!!!"  
  
Yaten sighed is they saw each other fighting over the remote. He threw a pillow at them, walked to them, and grabbed the remote. He hit them on the back of their heads with it.  
  
"I want peace!"  
  
"Well, so do I!" Kristina shot back sarcastically.  
  
"WAR!" Seiya yelled.  
  
******  
  
Kristina, walking with one crutch under her arm, went outside the back yard. She looked around and went to her destination. She stuck a finger out and took a swift twirl.  
  
Suddenly a portal opened right in front of her. She got her crutch ready until a loud blast was heard and a…  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!"  
  
She saw Stacey a.k.a Realm Sailor Mars being thrown backwards, flying right at her!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"  
  
Stacey toppled on Kristina and Kristina had swirls in her eyes. Christine a.k.a Realm Sailor Uranus poked her head out and shook it.  
  
"You were fighting against Sailor Mars! How can you lose?!??!"  
  
Kristina groaned, while pushing herself up. She could hear laughing through the glass door. Yaten and Seiya were inside laughing, their ass off at her. She glares at them.  
  
She got to her feet and peeked in the portal. "I can see you already started your training."  
  
Stacey clinged to Kristina. "I don't want to die!! Help me!"  
  
"No! You HAVE to train, whether you like it or NOT! Better then the world ending, right?"  
  
"I don't care!!"  
  
Christine rolled her eyes. "Come on!"  
  
Stacey helped Kristina and they stepped in with the portal closing behind them.  
  
****  
  
  
  
As she watched them, she saw their asses getting whooped already. She started to feel sorry for them, but she knew it can get worse in a real battle.  
  
  
  
Finally, they finished and everyone was just tired. They had scrapes, bruises, sprained bones, bloody cuts, you name it.  
  
"I…I'm not going to be a Sailor Scout…" Julie a.k.a Mercury moaned.  
  
Jocelyn rolled in the grass. "I'd rather be in a mental institute…."  
  
"Oh, come one, you guys! Look at me! You're not like this, are you?!" Kristina demanded.  
  
Everyone ignored her and continued to moan and complain. The original scouts weren't as bad but they were tired.  
  
"Well, after lunch, were going to have more training…" Luna said.  
  
Andrea was going to run up to Luna and strangle her but she couldn't stand up.  
  
"…but, it's going to be fun…" Luna grinned.  
  
"How can training be fun?!" Jennifer shouted.  
  
"You'll see…but first, we have to get Honey talking and Cookie transformed."  
  
"Oh yeah…oh, this is going to be interesting…" Khrista said.  
  
The two dogs were just standing there politely the whole time.  
  
Luna walked up to them, and they growled a little bit. Luna had a frown on her face and continued. Her crescent moon glowed, and then shot a light bean at two of the dog's heads. They only closed their eyes.  
  
"You will get an ability no other animal has on this planet. You will help the Realm scouts, lead them, and be their guardian." Luna said quietly. "Cookie, you will have the ability to transform, and I give you this…"  
  
A brooch appeared right in front of cookie, the same brooch that was made with the other Realm pens.  
  
"Now…." The beam grew brighter.  
  
"AWAKEN!"  
  
Suddenly there was small right flash surrounding them. The light sent off a soft glow, and soon, it faded leaving the two poms glittering really lightly. They opened their eyes, and everyone was expecting a little change, but there was nothing. Only two genuine crescent moons plastered on their foreheads.  
  
Cookie looked around. Honey sniffed his paw. Nothing.  
  
Realm Venus walked up to Cookie. "If you're my dog, then SPEAK!"  
  
"What do you want?" Cookie said.  
  
Everybody's eyes widen. She had a cute accent! It wasn't high-pitched, but just cute and a little French-like.  
  
"Awww!" Realm Venus hugged cookie, who wagged her tail.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Honey replied. Honey had a small German accent, but not a very harsh kind, just as perfect. It was so cute! (Sorry, but it would be cool if that really happened to them. Oh yeah, Honey and Cookie are real dogs, if I didn't tell you ^_^;)  
  
"Now…" Artimies continued for Luna. "We need Cookie to show that she can transform."  
  
"Transform? Like Master Jennifer?" Cookie questioned.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"How?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kristina.  
  
"Hehehe…I forgot."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, I'll try. I think I can feel the words already." Cookie said.  
  
"Good…you're already up to a good start!" Diana said.  
  
"Don't trip!" Honey snickered. (Wow. Dog's being sarcastic. How about that? Also, in real life, they don't get along even if their siblings)  
  
"Whatever." Cookie shot back. She began to close her eyes once more and concentrated.  
  
The brooch lifted up suddenly and opened, revealing….  
  
"Realm Moon Cookie Power….MAKE UP!!"  
  
Cookie was floating in the air by now, and she rolled up in a way. Bright pink rings surrounded her, and more began to do so until she was completely surrounded by a pink glittery light. Light everywhere around them were sucked into the pink light, until the very spot cookie was in only had light in the entire place. Suddenly, it looks like the pink ball was going to explode, and huge beams shot out from it. The ball began to lose it light until you can faintly see a person inside.  
  
Cookie untangled from herself slowly, and stepped down. The pink light was now surrounding lightly every part of her body. Cookie was…gorgeous.  
  
She had white hair, but they were almost like silver-like Yaten's. Her bangs began on the top of her head, and it reached down her forehead, and was lightly brushed aside. In the middle of her forehead was now her trademark, the crescent moon. Her hair was long…VERY long. All the way to her knees and it was naturally wavy. She had very small golden moon earrings, and her Sailor suite was unusual. Her 'sailor' top part of her suite had two flaps instead of one, and her shoulders were bare instead of having some kind of 'ring pad'. Her bow was made of silk, and was pretty long so it twisted. Her skirt was kind of like Eternal Sailor Moon's except she didn't have three skirts. Only the waist part is where a ribbon is encircled, and on the back is hanging lightly. She had high heels, and she was set.  
  
Honey grumbled while everyone stared.  
  
"This feels weird, but it's good to be tall!" Sailor Cookie said.  
  
"Kristina, she's supposed to look like that?!?!" Rei said in awe.  
  
Kristina couldn't speak.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Later, Seiya and Yaten freaked out when they saw cookie. Everyone explained everything. Seiya almost got a nosebleed. (So did Mamoru and Haruka. Yes, Haruka.) Then they ate lunch and went back to the training area. Everyone transformed, and Luna explained what they were going to do.  
  
"We are going to play a game of accuracy and speed. A game with mind and strategies, and that will help you with your own battles. Anyone heard of a game, 'Catch the flag'?" Some people shook their heads.  
  
"Ah! I love that game!" Kristina yelled.  
  
"But you can't play. You're in a bad condition."  
  
"Yes, I can! I'm feeling better, see?" She ran around, and then tripped over a plant. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, let's see if there are even numbers of people after I explain the directions. There are two sides. Each end of side has a flag. There has to be one guard at each side. Each team will have to go over on the other team's territory, and will try to steal the flag. If you steal it, and make it back to your side, you will win. But the other team will try to capture or just tag the person who is on their respective sides. If you are tagged, you will go to their, "Jail" and may not be released until your own teammate comes to rescue you (by tagging them.) You may use your weapons, of course, to slow or stop down your opponent."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now let's see…." Luna counted everyone. "We are two short on the realm team. Some one on the other team has to step out."  
  
Immediately, Sailor Moon stepped out. Everyone waited for another person to step out.  
  
"I don't want to. It sounds pretty fun." Yaten said, unusually.  
  
"Well, then? Anyone else?" Luna asked.  
  
"Oh well. I will then." Chibi Moon said. She didn't want to end up fried.  
  
"Very well. Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, Honey, and I and the other cats are just going to watch. Stay there." Luna turned around, and made another portal with her Crescent moon.  
  
"Follow me." She jumped in.  
  
Everybody looked at each other and did so.  
  
As the last person stepped out, everyone was looking wide-eyed. (Minus Luna) They were standing in the air! Below them was a dense jungle. What made it so surprising was half of it was blue, and the other was red.  
  
"This is where we play. The red part is where the realm team hides their flag. The other team is the blue part. You may use any equipment you have to locate the flag, so hide them well. Now here…"  
  
Two bright bubbles appeared in front of them. They bursted, and there were two, small flags. One was blue, and it had a sign of the Solar System (if there was one) and the other flag was red, and had a galaxy on it.  
  
"Hey, Luna." Cookie said. Luna looked up. "I don't have any weapons, or I don't know how to fight yet."  
  
Realm Sailor Moon walked up to her. "I think in my comic you were known to already know things. I mean, know your power. Your weapon is the realm sword-"  
  
Everyone, minus the realm people, looked at her abruptly.  
  
"The realm sword?! As in, "The Guardian"?!" Pluto demanded.  
  
Kristina's eyes widened. "…yeah! Why?"  
  
"….n-never mind…we'll explain later." Uranus said.  
  
Kristina and her friends were confused. Cookie cocked her head.  
  
"I'll try my best then."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
As both sides faced each other, Realm Moon shouted to them, "Better watch out, 'cause I'm going to kick yo ass. Especially you…" She pointed at Fighter.  
  
Fighter smirked. "Still upset over the remote?"  
  
"YOU'RE going to be when-"  
  
She was cut off until all the players fell from to sky, plummeting into the jungle.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
They landed on the ground…kind of. Some got stuck in trees, and some got tangled in vines.  
  
Realm Saturn (Remember…its Jocelyn….) was hanging upside down from a tree branch. She shook her head, and opened her eyes. She heard a hissing sound. A snake was hanging right in front of her! She screamed, got her glaive, and started to swipe at it. When she finally sliced it in half, she fell down because she was moving herself.  
  
"Ew…" Realm Jupiter saw the whole thing.  
  
Realm Pluto got up and shook all the leaves off. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're probably on the other side." Realm Venus said. "Ow…my ass…"  
  
"Uh…Kristina…?" Realm Mercury looked at her.  
  
Realm Moon appeared that she landed on her feet. Her eyes had flames in them. No, really; they had flames in them.  
  
"You guys, don't we need a guard? Who has the flag?" Realm Neptune asked.  
  
"I have it, and I'll be the guard. I'm pretty fast myself." Realm Uranus said.  
  
Kristina rolled her eyes. "Right…now hurry and hide it. They're coming right now."  
  
As on cue, some of them were heard running through the trees and bushes, and Realm Uranus already disappeared with the flag.  
  
Realm Pluto looked around. Everything was tinted red. 'Interesting…' she thought.  
  
"Guys! They're nearing! Get ready! Some of us will have to go on their sides and get the flag! NOW GO GO GO GO!" Realm moon ordered.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
EVEYONE! Can I please ask for a REAL review??  
  
Oh, and I got a scanner! So, you can see the pictures of the Realm Scouts, and you can read the comics!! (Yes, they are real. -_-) You can see "The Guardian" (sword) too. Now, please review. 


	17. Cookie's Powers Revealed

T.T Sorry everyone, sorry it took soooo long. I was worried about finishing the other stories, and I've been spending a night at my cousins house, and I forgot my floppy disk ;.; ;.; Ok, so, the next chapter will come sooner, depends if I get homework already when I go to school. . . ARGH I HATE SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Anyway, if you want to know how I'm doing on my other stories. . .  
  
A Thousand Miles: I'm sorta stuck already. I mean, I know how to write, but it's sometimes difficult to me how to start off writing the beginning of each chapter ^_^; so please be patient and give me support!! ~.~  
  
When Sailor StarS Go Wrong: WAHHHH!!! Someone deleted my RealPlayer, the one video player that plays my Sailor StarS episodes! I need to find a way how to download realplayer one without paying -.- stupid RealOne player website.. So as soon as I get my RealPlayer back, I'll go back into continuing this fic, or else I'll just have to remember the episodes by memory!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Cookie's powers revealed  
  
The leaves rustled wildly in front of them and everyone brought their weapons out when suddenly Sailor Venus jumps out, and ran pass them. Several feet away are Sailor Mars running pass them too.  
  
Some of the realm scouts already went to the other side, when the others chased Mars and Venus.  
  
Realm Jupiter, Realm Venus, and Realm Saturn were on the tail of Mars and Venus.  
  
Realm Jupiter raised her arm over her head, and shouted, "Realm Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Small electrical lines shot out from her index finger, and formed a small electric ball on her hand. She stretched her arm backwards a bit, then threw it forward to Mars as fast as she can, sending a small lightning trailing behind it.  
  
Mars looked behind her, sensing the attack coming towards her. She grinned and jumped out of the way easily, and continued running.  
  
"Did the earlier training effect you at ALL?!" Mars said behind he back.  
  
Realm Jupiter growled. Realm Venus, being all smart all the time, thought of a combination. She looked up at how high the trees were, and then jumped very high up, leaving the others behind. She jumped on a tree branch, and then jumped on another above it. She then jumped tree to tree, dodging some sharp leaves and rusty ropes. When she got at the same rate as Mars and Venus, she looked down at them as she was jumping, then she pointed two fingers at them, saying a phrase . . . "Realm Venus Crescent Beam!" Two yellow beams shot out from both fingers, and flew so fast through all the trees. It smashed right into Mars and Venus.  
  
Realm Venus quickly raised both arms up and shouted, "Realm Love Chain . . ." A golden heart-beaded chain appeared in her hands. ". . . ENCIRCLE!"  
  
Swinging the chain around, it "grabbed" Mars and Venus, making them both stop running. Realm Venus ran up to them, and tagged them. "In jail, you go," She said in funny way.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Realm Moon was walking back and forth, pacing around for the next person to come and try to find the flag. After making a huge line in the dirt, she looked around, and ran through the trees, finding if any of them were hiding. She frowned, and then grabbed some vine hanging above her. Pulling herself up, she swung up to a branch and looked around some more.  
  
When she suddenly heard someone coming towards her, she got ready, but was still on the branch.  
  
She relaxed when she only saw Sailor Cookie. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sailor Cookie stared. "I'm kinda lost. Everything looks the same, and everywhere is red."  
  
Realm Moon sighed. "Well, you might as well just come with me if any of the  
  
other team is coming in."  
  
Sailor Cookie nodded. "Can you show me any abilities I may have within me, then?"  
  
Realm Moon shrugged. "I suppose. But your sword, which is The Guardian, is one of your special things you have. I, myself, can use the sword too, because we hold the Realm Silver Crystal. The sword can be a physical weapon, and it can also be a very power-activated sword from the Realm Silver Crystal. Your sword can come to you also when you need it."  
  
"But where is the crystal?" Cookie asked.  
  
"I. . .think you may have it. Not with you right now, but when you or I, or any of the scouts need it, it kind of comes to us. Also, each of us has a Realm Crystal, except you. All the realm scouts have their own crystal. Their own power is in their own crystal. I think when all of the crystals are joined together, it makes the ultimate power of the Realm Silver Crystal. It's kind of complicated to explain everything, even though I made it up. But since I was the one who started the Realm scouts, we should have the Realm Crystals. . ." Realm Moon explained. Cookie had a confused face but she somehow understood. "Well, all we have to do now is just get the flag, right?"  
  
"Ye-WATCH OUT!" Realm Moon shouted to cookie.  
  
Cookie turned around and saw Uranus above her with her space sword. (O_o; how scary) Her eyes widened and she ran out of the way, barely missing the talisman.  
  
Realm Moon shouted. "TAG HER!"  
  
Uranus grinned. "You won't catch me." Then she was going do dart off when. "Lunar Beam Bite!" Cookie placed her hands beside her crescent moon on her forehead. It flashed, and sent out a silver beam with little moons and stars with sharp edges right at Uranus.  
  
Uranus got a few sharp cuts on her back, and stumbled. Cookie and Realm Moon ran forward to tag her, but then Uranus swiped her talisman at them.  
  
"Remember, this training is on ability and speed. But can you win? Try this on speed-" Uranus smirked, and jumped up.  
  
Realm Moon looked up, but just saw the canopy of the trees. "Where did she go?"  
  
One of cookie's ears twitched. Her dog-like ears moved around a bit, and Cookie looked up too to see a small shadow above her growing by the second.  
  
  
  
She put her right arm in front of her, pointed upwards. A long, solid metal shaped thing began to appear in her hand, and swirls of silver smoke surrounded it. Uranus "flew" in above them, with talisman in front of her.  
  
Realm Moon turned around just in time to see two swords collide within each other. The collision made the smoke on the object clear up quickly on the impact, and it revealed a clear-silvery 5 foot long sword. The way end had a small star crystal on it, and it had a huge sapphire round-shaped gem in the middle of the entire handle. Around the two supporting handles are solid metal vines encircling around it, and had chains attached to it, wrapping around the base of the sword. Uranus's eyes widened. "So. . . this is 'The Guardian'?"  
  
Cookie pushed Uranus aside and tagged her. "Yay!! You go, cookie!" Realm Moon shouted. Uranus grumbled. She knew she was caught off-guard.  
  
Realm Mercury came running forward. "Hey, what was that? I saw a flash. . ."  
  
"Never mind that. Julie, 'escort' Uranus to jail." Realm Moon said.  
  
  
  
****~~~~~****  
  
  
  
A huge glow came from the sky and landed softly on the earth's ground. Several people stepped out. "So, this is earth." Aquarius looked around.  
  
"I like it. It has a nice fresh air." Cancer said. "Too bad we have to destroy it. . . "  
  
". . . and the sailor scouts." Sagittarius finished her. "The Realm Scouts as well, especially them."  
  
"I wonder how powerful they are." Aries said. "But they are no match for us. We have the strongest magic, illusions, and tricks in the universe. That's the reason why we were sent to do this."  
  
Virgo replied, "But that's not the only reason. They said that if the Realm Scouts would awaken and would be at full power and will, they would destroy some evil. . . something. . .it wasn't clear, the instructions. . . but. . . "  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
"DAMNIT!" Venus shouted as she was attacked and lost her balance while running. The Realm scouts ran past her to catch up to Mars.  
  
"Ah . . . I see it, the flag . . . !" Mars said. A flag was hanging on a tree branch. Realm Uranus spotted Mars.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Realm World Shaking!!"  
  
Mars dodged it and almost reached it when-  
  
"Realm Oak Evolution!" Realm Jupiter aimed her attack at Mars. A bunch of leaves blew in front of Mars, loosing her target on the flag.  
  
  
  
_________  
  
Realm Moon and Sailor Cookie ran quickly through the trees, hopping from one to another.  
  
"The flag should be somewhere at the end of here, right?" Cookie said.  
  
"Yeah, just keep a careful lookout if any of the opponents are by to stop us."  
  
Realm Moon stopped at one tree and climbed to the top. Cookie did the same thing.  
  
Sticking her head out of the canopy, Realm Moon looked around. She saw a couple of flashes emitting from the attack power.  
  
"Wow. . . we are almost there . . . " Cookie looked at the blue field of trees that they were standing at.  
  
Realm Moon put her hand over her eyes. "It should be somewhere northwest . . ." She jumped down. "Come on, follow me."  
  
"Ok well-" Cookie was cut off when she saw Kristina fly to the other side, being thrown by an attack. She slammed into a tree and dropped on the ground.  
  
". . . so. . . you finally know what it feels like!" Fighter smirked as she leaned against a tree.  
  
Realm Moon got up quickly and growled. "Cookie, go to the other direction where the flag is. I'm going my own way, and on the way, SOMEONE will never see daylight again." She said through her gritted teeth.  
  
Fighter thought it was funny on how much some attack can set of some fumes. "Whatever." She took off. Realm Moon ran after her. Cookie shook her head.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Long and slippery leafs were slapping in her face as she ran. But she didn't even feel them. All she could feel was her face fuming and turning hot of 'loath' for the Starlight.  
  
Fighter can sense it but that didn't scare her. She still thought it was quite funny. Now, to think for a trap before she gets the flag. . . the thought.  
  
"FIGHTER! No matter how fast you run, you are DEAD ALIEN POOP!!" Realm Moon screamed as she tried to get through thick bushes.  
  
Fighter had to stop for a moment before she would roll over laughing at the comment. She notices how much Realm Moon dislikes her.  
  
She reached the flag and Maker was there. Jumping to Maker, she whispered something in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"FIGHTER!! Stop running!" She yelled but after a few seconds she found Fighter was no where to be found. She grumbled.  
  
"@#$&^. What is she trying to pull on me now?! " She looked around and spotted the flag. . .  
  
But she knew better.  
  
Right when she was about to turn around and get some other of the Realm scouts, Maker appeared.  
  
"Stop where you are. I know your going to get the flag, but your not getting anywhere."  
  
"Oh, so NOW you show up already huh? What were you doing? Relieving yourself?" Realm Moon snickered. "And I thought better of you."  
  
Right when she was about to run past Maker, a black-ish figure ran right in front of her.  
  
Fighter was about to tag her. . . (and she was only inches away) until someone knocked her down from the side. "Maker, what did you do that for?!"  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
Cookie laughed. "Ahahahaha! You go to our jail now." Maker appeared to be already tagged, too.  
  
Realm Jupiter, Venus, Saturn and Pluto showed up closely. "The other team is catching up!" Realm Venus shouted.  
  
Realm Moon went up to the flag and grabbed it. She felt a triumphant feeling in herself, even though it's not something you should be proud of too much. After all, it was only practice. 


	18. Summer School

T.T School is here. That means I won't be able to get a change top update any of my fics often. Just wait for me, I still exist.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Summer School  
  
"Damnit," Seiya sighed. "We almost won."  
  
Everyone was lounging in the living room, resting after the game. It was more like a war to everyone, though.  
  
"I told you. I'm really good at that game." Kristina smirked.  
  
"Grr. . . and we had the flag also! But SOMEONE had to be a pain in the ass!" Yaten glared at Christine.  
  
"Vice Versa." Was all that Christine said. It appears that Christine and Yaten would not get along as long they had came across the same paths.  
  
"Well, I would like to congratulate the Realm Sailor Scouts. They did an excellent job in strategy and thinking skills. I would like to give more credit to Sailor Cookie. . .it seems she has found her own skills too, and in using 'The Guardian' for the very first time." Luna said while sitting on Yaten's lap.  
  
"Oh. . .that wasn't SO bad." Andrea said. "I kind of actually want to play it again!"  
  
And at that everyone except the realm scouts and the ones who were not participating in 'Catch the Flag" groaned and walked out of the room.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
The next two days, everyone was just chillin'. They did expect another attack form a youma, but so far, none had came. Ami kept on telling everybody to be on their guard no matter what, but the summer went into their brains and shrugged that thought off.  
  
One morning, Kristina was munching on cereal "Pops" (Gotta have my Pops! Heheheh. . .O.o;;)  
  
She looked through the mail while she was eating. 4 junk mails, 3 bills, 5 for her mom and dad, and two for herself. She had received a magazine that she was subscribing to recently, and an envelope. . . a very formal looking one.  
  
The envelope in the left-hand corner was imprinted with a blue capital "W" and underneath it, was printed in small letters: 'Webb-Summer School Studies Program.'  
  
Kristina stared blankly at the envelope. Summer school?? No way! She never knew she would be attending summer school in the MIDDLE of summer! (Because usually summer schools start right after school).  
  
'Mom and dad must have already enrolled me into this. . .' she thought angrily as she ripped open the envelope, which was closed by a genuine wax- seal with a "W" imprinted on it.  
  
Sure enough, she will be going to summer school 3 days from today. And enclosed were the directions to the school. She would be taking English and Astronomy classes. . .not bad. But how hard would it be?!  
  
She banged her head on the table, making everything on it jump 5 inches up in the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei walked in. "Hey! Did she you just yelled? What happened?"  
  
Kristina looked up, anime-style waterfalls streaming down her face. "I'm. . .going. . .to. . .s-summer. . .s-s-school. . ."  
  
"Oh. . .I see. Is it a private school?" Rei asked.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Ah. . .don't' worry about it. Summer school doesn't take that long.it will come and go before you know it." Rei said reassuringly. "Besides, you can make new friends."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about mostly. I suck so bad at making friends, I'm always known at my own school as anti-social or a loner." Kristina said as if she been that way always.  
  
"But why do you have so many friends? When I saw the Realm Sailor Scouts, most of them were your own friends."  
  
"I've been friends with them since early elementary. But now, we are kind of distant from each other. Number one is because of schoolwork and classes. We hardly have time for each other, and plus all of our classes are separate. Number two; two of them have gotten themselves expelled. Christine is one of them, and since then, she has changed so much I was beginning to not care whether she is or not happy at her new school. She appeared to be, and I just think she had forgotten about us." Kristina tried hard not to bring the subject about her problems with Christine.  
  
Rei looked at her sadly. "Things just change. You know that, don't you? It's not like everyday you find out you're a legendary sailor scout, and it's not like everyday you find out your best friend is really not your 'best' anymore."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I hate changes; I just want to have everything the same as it was. I want to be thirteen or younger-forever-but you can't stop growing. I want to be in the 6th grade last year-forever-because that's when I still had my courage and that's when my friends and I were still together, but nothing can stop time for the years to come by. And once in a while, doesn't everybody think they blame God or hate themselves because of this stupid and horrible life they live with? I think that sometimes, too."  
  
________________  
  
  
  
"Princess. . .no matter what, we will find and save you. We know you are here somewhere, but will you answer us?"  
  
"Our darling little sister. . .our princess. . .will we come home soon once we find you."  
  
"The sooner, the better. I feel a horrible presence coming onto this world. We must leave as quickly as possible."  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
Laughter was the best thing you would want to hear. Except especially that a certain person that would leave your heart saddened more would emit it.  
  
Seiya nibbled on his thumbnail as he half-gazed at Mamoru and Usagi. Leaning on the balcony, he listened as the two talked romantically with their feet in the water-Usagi swishing them up in down the pool.  
  
"What a sick image," Seiya mumbled to himself.  
  
Kristina sat on her bed typing at her laptop. She looked outside and saw Seiya on her balcony. She shook her head. "What a sad image."  
  
"Hey Seiya," She called out. "What are you doing? Stop zoning out."  
  
Seiya waved his hand behind his shoulder half-lively without turning. But Kristina knew at this point he wanted her to shut up. Kristina arched and eyebrow and continued typing.  
  
6 minutes later. . .  
  
"Seiya, are they done yet? You can stop spying on them now."  
  
"I'm not spying."  
  
"You can stop staring."  
  
"I'm not staring."  
  
"You can stop drooling."  
  
"I'm not drooling."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Seiya, you can stop going to the bathroom now."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You're not going to stop going to the bathroom?"  
  
"Kristina, you're tricks won't work."  
  
"Damn."  
  
4 minutes later. . .  
  
"Yo, Seiya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are they done?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Bored out of you're mind? Tired of staring? Need a magazine? Want an éclair?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What's 2+2?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What's the square root of 4,635,043,572,537?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What's in a name?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"To be or not to be? Is that the question, no?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Jingle bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun is to annoy Seiya and run away today, hey!"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"HAH! That wasn't a question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kristina sweat-dropped.  
  
8 minutes later. . .  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT???"  
  
"I don't know! AHAHAHAHAHAH.OW!"  
  
5 minutes later. . .  
  
"What they doing now?"  
  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Let me see. . ..WHOA! O_O"  
  
". . ."  
  
"They're making out in the backyard! Gross! HEY! GET A RO-"  
  
Seiya had enough. He stormed up to Kristina, and slammed the laptop shut, almost chopping off her fingers.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Kristina yelled angrily to Seiya.  
  
"Will you shut up for once?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Just stop it. Fine. I don't care if it's weird with me looking after Usagi and Mamoru but it doesn't mean you have to interfere and bug me!" Seiya said, frustrated.  
  
"Well, if you look at yourself, you would look like a total retard! Just snap out of your damn thoughts and look into reality. Usagi and Mamoru will ALWAYS be together, unfortunately. It's destiny."  
  
Seiya stared at Kristina. "How did you. . .?"  
  
"Seiya, I KNOW. I just know. And I also know you will never be with Usagi. You can dream that, but that's all you can do. You need to stop thinking EVERY SINGLE TIME about her, or else terrible occurrences may happen, even though I want you two together as much as you do."  
  
"You do? But how can you say that? You can't search my feelings like that." Seiya gritted his teeth slightly and huffed out as if she didn't understand.  
  
"Well, I just know. But face it. You can't be with her. Simple as that." Kristina knew those words are not reassuring at all, but nothing else wouldn't help either. As hard as it is for her to see it, she hates seeing Seiya so sad. Sure, in the cartoon, it's tear breaking, but right now she just tried her best to say the right things and ignore what his emotions are welling up inside of him. 


End file.
